


Vert de gris

by cymeteria



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, M/M, Meta, Porn, more porn
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymeteria/pseuds/cymeteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petites ficlettes plus ou moins PWP suivant la second saison et la relation entre Jack et Ianto telle que je me la représente. Ecrites pour la communauté LJ 30 interdits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sans signification

**Titre**  : Sans signification  
 **Fandom**  : Torchwood  
 **Pairing**  : Jack/Ianto  
 **Rating**  : R (ça aurait pu devenir plus, mais je ne pense pas)  
 **Disclaimer**  : Rien n'est à moi.  
 **Résumé :** Si vous lisez vous remarquerez vite que le scénario n'est pas vraiment le point fort de cette petite chose. ; Plus ou moins PWP avec  **quelques grosses allusions à l'épisode 1 de la saison 2.** Techniquement, ça se passe quelque part entre l'épisode 1 et l'épisode 2 de la nouvelle saison.  
 **Note**  : J'ai écrit une grosse partie de ce texte à la place de faire mes exercices de Gestion sans autre but que de procrastiner allègrement. Ca a plutôt bien marché, je dois dire. Je n'avais pas l'intention de le faire sortir de mon disque dur, mais ma voisine de classe qui m'a corrigé m'a dit que si, si, il fallait. Et donc voilà… vous avez le droit de me taper si ça ressemble toujours à un vague mauvais porno niais des années 70.  
 **Nombres de mots**  : environ 2500

* * *

Le sexe n'a rien à voir avec ce que montrent le cinéma ou la télévision. Ce n'est pas beau, ce n'est pas propre, ce n'est pas lisse...

 

Le problème c'est qu'il n'y a rien de plus ridicule que ces expressions qui déforment nos visages ou les bruits que produisent ces fornications effrénées. Les draps de satin et les bougies sont des rêves d'adolescente ; il n'y a pas toujours de lit et l'homme est d'ailleurs très inventif en matière de surfaces exploitables quand on en vient à certaines urgences. La sueur colle aux corps, les odeurs se mêlent, les ongles griffent, les dents claquent et les nez se heurtent. Ce qui passe communément pour une mécanique bien huilée est tout sauf fluide, ce qui n'est pas sans poser quelques problèmes parfois.

Voilà, ce que tout le monde devrait savoir ; le sexe dans le monde réel est une question de plaisir et n'a absolument aucun raffinement, ni aucune esthétique.

* * *

Lorsque Jack avait suggéré ce rendez-vous, Ianto avait imaginé un dîner, un film et éventuellement une conversation maladroite teintée de sous-entendus mais certainement pas de sexe. Il y a certaines choses qui ne se pardonnent pas comme ça et il est toujours gratifiant de voir quelqu'un ramper après tout, même s'il ne s'est jamais vraiment fait d'illusion sur la nature de leur relation. Jack ne lui en a pas laissé le loisir de toute façon. Ianto n'a d'ailleurs toujours pas déterminé si cette invitation était une manière maladroite de demander pardon et de le remettre dans son lit ou s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de plus réfléchi et de plus sincère. Il n'est pas certain non plus de savoir s'il doit y accorder de l'importance... Toujours est-il que, non, pas de sexe cette fois-ci. Accepter certaines choses ne veut pas dire tout accepter non plus.

 

La vérité c'est qu'ils n'atteignent même pas un lit ou un sofa quelconque et encore moins le restaurant. Une semaine de tension sexuelle refoulée a parfois cet effet là sur les gens, toute rancœur et non-dits mis de côté.

Ianto ne sait pas trop comment il en arrive là. Sans doute un regard ou une remarque stupide et le voilà en train de plaquer Jack contre un mur crasseux de la cave qui leur sert de base. Ce dernier ne proteste pas cela dit, loin sans faut et Ianto n'en attend pas moins. Il faut dire que Jack doit dans un premier temps reprendre sa respiration vu que toute trace d'air semble avoir déserté ses poumons et il est ensuite bien trop occupé à répondre à la bouche qui dévore la sienne pour penser à autre chose. Tout est une question de priorités et il semblerait que son capitaine les ait en ordre depuis longtemps.

Ce n'est pas lent, ce n'est pas doux, ce n'est pas un baiser signifiant : « Bon retour à la maison. »… Il y a trop de salive, trop de dents et absolument aucun rythme. C'est simplement « Maintenant. Tout de suite. Encore.. » et ils le savent tous les deux. Les grandes mains de Jack encadrent son visage comme si elles allaient l'avaler et Ianto doit se battre contre lui-même pour garder le contrôle de ce qui est en train de se passer. Ses doigts griffent volontairement la nuque sur laquelle ils reposent et ses dents éraflent ce sourire trop fier lorsqu'ils se séparent, essoufflés et déjà échevelés.

« - Tu as changé Ianto Jones. » souffle Jack contre sa joue, un soupçon de surprise colorant sa voix.

« - Vous êtes parti  _Monsieur_. »

Pause.

« - Je crois t'avoir déjà dit de laisser tomber le _Monsieur_ … Et ?

\- Et, c'est tout. »  _Vous êtes parti et il a bien fallu que je me débrouille avec ça._

 _C'est tout_. Ce n'est pas le moment pour de grandes discussions et il est même à fortement douter que ce le soit un jour. Ianto colle juste un peu plus son corps contre celui de Jack et ses doigts agrippent à nouveau les fines mèches brunes qu'ils rencontrent tandis que ses lèvres entrouvertes s'écrasent sans finesse sur les siennes. Moiteur. Salive. Langue contre langue. Sueur au creux de ses aisselles, le long de sa colonne vertébrale et à la naissance de ses cheveux. Brûlure derrière ses paupières closes...

Ianto sent sa peau rougir et s'embraser alors que les sensations coulent au creux de son ventre pour y former une boule de chaleur. Un gémissement s'étouffe au fond de sa gorge et son genou vient se glisser entre ceux de Jack pour réduire encore un peu l'espace qui les sépare. A travers la fine épaisseur de sa chemise et de son pantalon il peut sentir les moindres plis du lourd manteau militaire, la fermeté des attaches de ses bretelles, le battement rapide de son cœur, la respiration saccadé qui secoue sa poitrine et son érection contre sa cuisse. Ianto n'a rien ressenti d'aussi apaisant depuis plusieurs mois et à cet instant, à cet instant seulement, le temps se fige. Une seconde, peut-être deux, juste ce qu'il faut pour poser son front contre l'épaule de celui qui est parti mais qui a su revenir, resserrer son emprise sur le tissu rêche de son pardessus et respirer un air déjà lourd contre sa joue et au pavillon de son oreille. Ce qui passe par ce simple frôlement ne se traduit pas en mots mais lorsque Ianto sent ses muscles se détendre et une langueur brûlante enflammer ses paumes et le moindre point de contact qu'il partage avec Jack, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que -  _Tout ira bien_  - même si ce n'est pas vrai et que trop de choses pèsent encore entre eux.

Tourner légèrement la tête pour déposer un baiser chaste sur le fil de sa mâchoire est presque trop facile. C'est un geste d'acceptation, de pardon et peut-être aussi un petit peu de résignation.

Ils restent enlacés dans cette position raide et inconfortable plus de temps que Ianto n'arrive à le mesurer. Juste l'un contre l'autre, à inspirer et expirer gauchement, le bruit de leur respiration irrégulière brisant seul le silence lourd qui les entoure. Ses lèvres sont humides et gonflées, un peu douloureuse, et son cœur bat tellement fort qu'il le sent frapper contre ses oreilles et contre ses dents ; au bout de ses orteils et au bout de ses doigts.

…  _Fais quelque chose._

Jack entend peut-être sa prière muette…ou peut-être pas, toujours est-il qu'il pointe légèrement du menton la console de travail de Tosh. Tellement légèrement que si Ianto n'avait pas été collé à lui comme une seconde peau, il lui aurait été impossible de saisir cet infime mouvement. Sa salive se fait soudain trop épaisse et le bruit de déglutissement que cela produit résonne si fort dans la pièce qu'il se sent à nouveau rougir.

 _Contrôle -_ se rappelle t'il -  _Je dois garder le contrôle._

Ce n'est pas facile. Ce n'est pas facile et, ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut. Non, ce qu'il veut c'est que Jack le saisisse sans ménagement et le retourne sur cette console recouverte de papiers non classés et de tasses de cafés sales qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de ranger. Il veut sentir ce poids au-dessus de lui, autour de lui, il veut que Jack le clame de tout son corps et de toute sa force et il le veut maintenant, même si cela n'a aucun sens.

Pourtant, Jack ne bouge pas. Il attend. Un mot, un signe, un sourire peut-être pour dire ces paroles qu'aucun d'eux ne prononcent. Ianto saisit alors doucement ses doigts immobiles entre les siens et les pose sur la boucle de sa ceinture. C'est un geste qui pourrait être banal et sans conséquence, une simple invitation sans signification, mais ici et maintenant, ce n'est rien de tout ça. Leurs mains moites sur ce morceau de ferraille tiède, cela veut dire quelque chose, même s'il ne sait pas véritablement dire quoi.

Lorsque Jack balaye les stylos, les feuilles de papiers et le clavier abandonnés sur la table pour l'y presser sans douceur, Ianto peut entendre une partie du matériel tomber avec un bruit presque obscène. Il n'en a pourtant absolument rien à faire, la seule chose importante pour l'instant étant l'arrête dure de la console s'écrasant contre son dos et la torsion de son poignet lorsque sa main s'agrippe au bord de la table. La légère douleur envoie des signaux contradictoires à son cerveau qui laisse finalement le relais à ses instincts primaire. Un long frisson court le long de sa colonne vertébrale ; il a besoin de chaleur, de peau, de friction et d'odeurs fortes. Au diable le doux, le langoureux et toutes ces absurdités. Ses doigts nerveux saisissent le premier bout de tissu à sa portée et tirent dessus d'un coup sec pour se glisser en dessous alors que Jack s'affaire à dénouer cette boucle de ceinture que sa main n'a plus quittée.

Leurs vêtements tombent, s'écartent et s'arrachent dans un brouillard de sensations conflictuelles. Un instant Ianto se dit qu'il doit avoir l'air ridicule avec ses chaussures et sa cravate encore en place, son pantalon entravant ses chevilles et sa veste de costume à moitié défaite mais Jack n'est pas dans un meilleur état alors cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance. De larges plaques rouges parsèment son visage et la naissance de sa nuque, une seule de ses bretelles est défaite et sa chemise se trouve maintenant amputée de la plus grande partie de ses boutons. Il devrait avoir l'air stupide. Les gens ont toujours l'air stupide dans ce genre de situation, mais ce n'est pourtant pas le cas et pour Ianto cela reste totalement incompréhensible. Il détourne les yeux et se crispe intérieurement lorsqu'un mouvement maladroit envoie valser par terre une règle métallique.

« - Tu es magnifique… » murmure Jack, les lèvres collées à son oreille. « Tu es magnifique et je suis sûr que tu ne le sais même pas. »

Ianto hausse imperceptiblement les épaules. Il connaît le moindre de ses défauts par cœur : sa peau rougissant trop vite, son majeur gauche légèrement tordu, ses attaches trop fines, l'ovale irrégulier de son visage, l'odeur acre de sa sueur… Ianto ne se trouve pas laid et il n'est pas spécialement timide ou prude non plus, mais il ne se considère très certainement pas comme  _magnifique._

« - J'en doute, Jack.

\- Laisse-moi te le montrer alors. »

Ce n'est pas une question, ni vraiment une demande de permission et Ianto ne le prend pas comme tel. Il hoche la tête au moment où Jack presse sa main entre ses cuisses et ses lèvres à la naissance de son cou. Un éclair blanc et chaud parcours sa colonne vertébrale pour venir s'écraser contre ses paupières closes alors qu'il se tend vers le contact. On sait que chez certains animaux, une forte pression à l'arrière de la nuque les réduit à l'impuissance mais Ianto n'est pas de ce genre là. Il se hisse souplement sur la console, envoie pantalon et chaussures au sol et écarte les jambes pour les enrouler autour de la taille de Jack et coller à nouveau leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Sa bouche et ses doigts parcourent fébrilement le peu de peau découverte. La rugosité de ses joues, l'arrête de son nez, son cou, ses clavicules, ses avant-bras… Et, lorsqu'il glisse enfin sa main humide de sueur et de salive dans son pantalon défait, la partie arrière de son cerveau semble exploser en un milliard de petites particules blanches. Ianto enregistre confusément que cela à peut-être quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'il vient de se cogner la tête durement à l'un des écrans suspendus, mais cela n'a définitivement plus aucune importance. Le sel de la peau de Jack sous sa langue, la chaleur presque brûlante sous sa paume, leurs odeurs mélangées et le bruit saccadés de leurs respirations semble prendre toute la place pour l'envelopper complètement.

Ils ne font pas l'amour, parce que ça ne peut pas porter ce nom là. Trop brutal, trop pressé. Trop intense aussi, si bien que Ianto est obligé de se raccrocher à Jack pour ne pas couler dans la mer de sensations et d'émotions contradictoires qui l'assaillent. Il enroule ses bras autour de sa nuque, plante ses dents sans pitié dans son épaule et s'ancre dans cette réalité crue qui est la sienne en cet instant. Il n'y a pas de mots d'amour, de demi confession murmurée au creux de l'oreille et il n'y en aura peut-être jamais. Il n'y a pas de promesse non plus, juste un souffle rauque contre sa tempe et quelques baisers que Jack dépose sur son visage et qui forment un contraste presque douloureux avec leur étreinte violente.

Ce n'est pas doux, ce n'est pas sans accros et ce n'est pas beau non plus. Leurs ongles griffent, leurs dents mordent, leurs corps s'affrontent plus qu'ils ne se mêlent et la table tangue et grince dans le silence lourd qui les entoure… Mais cette fois, juste pour cette fois, Ianto pense que cela suffit peut-être à être parfait.

FIN


	2. Les romans sur les murs

**Titre**  : Les romans sur les murs  
 **Fandom** : Torchwood  
 **Pairing** : Jack/Ianto  
 **Rating**  : R  
 **Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi.  
 **Résumé**  : Références à _Countryside_  et suite directe à un passage de l' épisode 3 de la saison 2 que vous devez déjà connaître par cœur (si, si, je sais que je ne suis pas la seule)  
 **Thème**  : Huis clos  
 **Nombres de mots**  : plus de 2500  
 **Note**  : Après pas mal de réflexion et quelques pressions, j'ai décidé de continuer  _Sans signification_ pour la communauté LJ 30interdits. Toutes les ficlettes/dessins (il y en aura 11 en tout, en comptant la précédente) de cet arc pourront se lire/voir indépendamment mais il y aura tout de même un fil conducteur, ne serait-ce que par la manière d'aborder les personnages et certaines références.

… ha et je préfère prévenir que je ne sais pas du tout où je vais !  
VERSION MODIFIEE le 15/04

**Les romans sur les murs**

« Et… vous ne vous sentez pas seul ?  
\- Rentrez à la maison ne le changerait pas… Ici, j'ai vu des choses que je n'aurais jamais rêvées voir… J'ai aimé des gens que je n'aurais jamais connus si j'étais resté là où j'étais. Et, je ne voudrais changer ça pour rien au monde… »

* * *

 _Trois secondes_.  
Ianto s'imagine une clepsydre géante où les grains de sables s'écraseraient mollement en tombant au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoule.

 _Tap…_  
Il sent le regard de Jack brûler son visage et le froid du bois du bureau sur lequel il est assis, geler ses cuisses à travers le tissu de son costume. Tant de choses passent dans sa tête durant ces quelques secondes que pour un peu il en aurait le tournis.  
 _Frustration. Colère. Peur. Désir._

Ianto n'est pas idiot, il sait que ces quelques phrases ne changeront rien ; il sait qu'elles ne changeront pas le fait qu'ils sont trop différents pour pouvoir construire quelque chose et qu'elles ne l'empêcheront pas de repartir un jour si les évènements font que… et il sait aussi que ce sont sans doute les seuls mots auxquels il peut prétendre.

Déclaration d'amour ? Non. Ianto n'y croirait pas, même si c'en était une. Il n'est même pas certain de la désirer par peur de tout ce que cela impliquerait…  
C'est une déclaration de solitude.

Jack est seul. Si seul qu'il a besoin de son petit harem pour pouvoir exister, de corps pressés contre le sien pour se raccrocher à cette humanité qui lui échappe et de cette illusion d'amour qu'il a à donner et qu'il ne pourra jamais accorder complètement.

 _Tap…_  
Ianto sait tout cela.  
Il le savait en faisant cette invitation déguisée bien des mois auparavant au dessus du cadavre glacé d'une collègue morte deux fois, victime de la folie dans laquelle ils évoluent tous.  
Il le savait en acceptant d'être un corps de plus, en s'offrant, même, pour il ne sait quelle raison.

Puis, Jack était parti et Ianto avait du changer, s'adapter, reprendre toutes ses marques en s'efforçant de refouler tout au fond cette douleur qui n'aurait jamais du se trouver là.  
Seulement un  _corps_  n'est ce pas ?

Et, lorsqu'il était revenu, tout s'était à nouveau retrouvé sans dessus dessous, y compris lui-même, plaqué sans ménagement contre une console de travail et écartant les jambes pour accueillir contre lui l'homme qu'il s'était promis intérieurement de faire ramper.

Ianto n'est pas du genre à se vendre pour moins qu'il ne vaut et ce qui s'est produit à la place de leur « rendez-vous » ne le satisfait pas vraiment. Oh, bien sûr, le sexe était fantastique, comme d'habitude, mais le problème n'est pas là. Le problème c'est qu'ils ne parlent pas de tout ça. Jamais. De toute façon Ianto ne saurait pas trop comment aborder le sujet et « Bon, nous couchons ensemble de nouveau, mais j'aimerai bien savoir où ça nous mène… » ne lui semble pas vraiment être la question la plus adéquate à poser à son patron. Il voyage donc en aveugle et ce n'est pas une sensation très agréable même s'il parvient à l'oublier la plupart du temps.

Ses doigts agrippent nerveusement le rebord du bureau alors qu'il soutient le regard de Jack et essaye vainement de lire au delà de ces yeux fixés sur lui. Il n'y a peut-être rien à comprendre, ni rien à chercher, mais cela ne coûte rien d'essayer.

 _Tap…_  
Ses mains sont sur son visage sous le coup d'une impulsion stupide et irrationnelle et Ianto est presque étonné de sentir les lèvres de Jack s'ouvrir sous les siennes. Pourtant il n'y a rien de vraiment surprenant à cela ; Jack n'est pas homme à refuser des avances. A la réflexion, c'est même de Ianto que vient le plus souvent l'initiative. Jack flirte, Jack provoque, Jack sous-entend… mais Jack ne fait jamais rien sans un accord explicite ou implicite. Un vrai gentleman. Ianto comble le vide qui les entoure, aspire l'air qui les sépare et enveloppe son visage de ses mains. Les doigts mobiles de Jack sur ses joues et sa mâchoire le brûlent. Ils touchent, caressent et apaisent... si bien que Ianto ne sait plus très bien finalement ce qu'il essaye de prouver ou de dire.  
 _Ne pars pas_  ne semble pas adéquat.  
 _Ne me laisse pas_  est clairement pathétique.

Les mots et les pensées se bousculent contre ses dents, refoulés au fond de sa gorge sans ménagement, alors que les bruits de salive et de sucions obscènes prennent toute la place.

Trois secondes de réflexion et de résolution submergées par trois secondes de sensations irraisonnées... Cela finit toujours comme ça de toute façon ; le sexe à la place des mots. Parfois Ianto a l'impression qu'un roman entier s'écrit sur les murs qui les entourent, sur les tables de travail, les bureaux et le lit toujours nettement fait de Jack. Il y en a des pages et des pages... des nuages entiers de mots qui les lient mais qui les séparent aussi et l'étouffent parfois bien plus qu'il n'est prêt à le reconnaître.

Sans avenir. Malsaine... il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour décrire l'étrange relation qu'ils partagent, mais ils y trouvent chacun leur compte pour l'instant et c'est sûrement le plus important.

Les doigts de Jack appuient à la naissance de sa nuque avec juste ce qu'il faut de pression pour signifier une invitation. Ianto se laisse alors doucement glisser du bureau pour venir s'assoir sur ses genoux. La chaise grince lorsqu'il enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille et presse leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre. Il espère confusément qu'elle ne va pas céder sous leur poids combinés, mais c'est lui qui se charge des achats de matériel et il n'a pas pour habitude de se procurer de la mauvaise qualité. Jack grogne contre sa joue et passe sa main sous sa chemise. Le contact froid sur sa peau le fait frissonner et il réplique en le mordant à la naissance de son cou.  
Jack ne proteste pas et se laisse faire lorsque les doigts agiles de Ianto entreprennent de le déshabiller sans douceur, tirant avec urgence sur ces couches de vêtements qui semblent être de trop. Malmenées, pressées, écrasées, ses lèvres ne quittent pourtant pas les siennes. Ils se respirent et se mangent plus qu'ils ne s'embrassent et si Ianto le pouvait, il est presque certain qu'il entreprendrait de lui dévorer le visage, dominé par une pulsion violente, anthropophage et possessive.  
 _Pas très différents des cannibales_  pense t'il en refoulant profondément le sentiment d'horreur et de dégoût qui lui tord les tripes à chaque fois que cet événement précis lui revient en mémoire. La main de Jack sur son poignet le fait sortir de ses pensées macabres pour le ramener à la réalité.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »  
 _Rien_ , a t'il envie de répondre en glissant sa main dans le pantalon défait de Jack pour lui faire abandonner le sujet.  
« ...Je me disais simplement qu'à la réflexion dévorer quelqu'un était peut-être une manière de se l'approprier complètement. »  
Jack le regarde durant plusieurs secondes, visiblement bouche bée avant de se reprendre pour saisir une des mains de Ianto et l'amener à sa bouche. La sensation de sa langue autour de ses phalanges est chaude et humide mais aussi profondément sexuelle et hypnotisante. Ses doigts frémissent contre la peau sur laquelle ils pressent et son cœur s'accélère lorsqu'il plante son regard dans celui de Jack qui le fixe comme s'il voulait pénétrer dans son cerveau à travers ses yeux.  
« Si tu veux me manger, j'espère que tu sais par où commencer..., murmure Jack contre sa paume.  
\- Hum... Je ne sais pas. J'aurais peut-être besoin d'une boussole... ou alors d'au moins quelques indications. »

C'est facile de retomber dans ce genre de dialogue sans conséquences. C'est facile et bienvenu même car cela permet de revenir en terrain connu et maîtrisé.  
« Oh ?... Je pense que je peux faire ça... en tant que bon capitaine. »  
Ianto sourit et sent les muscles de son visage se détendre.  
« Très bien, répond t'il en dénouant le nœud de sa cravate et en desserrant le col de sa chemise. J'ai confiance en vos qualités de copilote... Capitaine. »

L'empathie apportée au  _Capitaine_  laisse un goût de jeu sur sa langue et la bouche trop expressive de Jack trahi son amusement. Ianto se penche et efface ce petit sourire suffisant d'un baiser presque trop chaste avant de glisser doucement le long de sa mâchoire et de son cou. Il peut sentir les larges mains de Jack dans ses cheveux et contre ses oreilles, il peut entendre le  _tump tump_ régulier de son cœur, respirer la chaleur de sa peau et goûter le sel de sa sueur. Il y a quelque chose de grisant a être totalement en contrôle du moment présent. Les muscles de Jack se détendent ou se crispent sous sa langue et sous ses doigts, sa respiration s'accélère et ses cuisses tremblent sous les siennes. C'est trivial, cru et terriblement réel. Soudain, il n'y a plus que Jack. Sur sa chaise, dans la pièce, entre ses jambes et entre ses mains... Partout. Aspirant la moindre particule d'espace qui les entoure.

Ianto se laisse à nouveau glisser le long de son corps, gardant ses doigts et sa bouche toujours en contact avec la peau brûlante qu'ils parcourent et emportant au passage le pantalon rêche qui la cache. Jack écarte légèrement les jambes pour aider sa progression lorsque les genoux de Ianto touchent terre et que son menton repose quelques secondes sur le haut de sa cuisse.

« Tu as perdu ton chemin ?, demande t'il finalement en tordant une courte boucle entre ses doigts. Ianto secoue la tête lentement.  
\- Non, je vérifie simplement ma carte. C'est si facile de se perdre lorsqu'on navigue sur de grandes étendues... » Sa voix se fait traînante puis presque murmure alors qu'il prononce les derniers mots et que sa main se débarrasse de la dernière couche de vêtement encore sur sa route.  
« Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais parfaitement où je vais.  
\- Oh, je n'en dou... » Le reste de la phrase se perd dans le silence lourd qui envahit la pièce lorsque Ianto se saisit de son érection. La chaleur sous sa paume et bientôt sous sa langue est enivrante et elle lui vrille le cerveau d'un flot de sensations qui embrase sa nuque et le creux de ses reins.  
 _Désir. Excitation. Frustration. Contrôle._

Un filet de sueur coule le long de sa colonne vertébrale, ses mains sont moites et le battement de son cœur tape contre ses oreilles. C'est un peu comme ressentir tout et rien en même temps, tant ces éléments prennent de place dans une si petite pièce.

Ianto ouvre les yeux et regarde Jack, abandonné au plaisir de sa bouche et de ses mains. Sa langue se fait plus agile et ses doigts plus souples alors que ses paupières se ferment à nouveau pour l'abandonner à l'adrénaline et aux endorphines qui baignent son cerveau. Un peu de dents, un ongle enfoncé dans la chair ferme de sa hanche... la douleur sinueuse que Ianto inflige répond à celle produite par les mains dans ses cheveux tordant sans douceur les fines mèches qu'elles arrivent à saisir. Cette violence maîtrisée est étrangement érotique et encore amplifiée par l'obscénité des bruits qu'ils produisent.

L'orgasme de Jack prend Ianto par surprise lorsqu'une vague de chaleur le long de son échine fait écho au flot amer qui envahit sa bouche et coule le long de son menton. Sa vision se trouble un instant mais il sent confusément Jack basculer légèrement vers l'avant, le corps encore parcourus de longs frissons alors qu'il dépose un baiser trop doux contre sa tempe.

L' « après » est... inconfortable. C'est souvent le cas depuis que Jack est revenu ; un peu comme s'ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment poser leurs marques. Ianto sent la base de sa nuque et ses oreilles rougir de gêne, mais entreprend tout de même de se relever maladroitement, ce qui a pour effet de faire racler le bureau sur lequel il prend appuis sur le sol. Un juron lui traverse l'esprit lorsque Jack relève la tête vers lui mais parvient à se donner une contenance en lissant une partie de son costume froissé et en passant une main dans ses cheveux en désordre. Il est maintenant persuadé de devoir faire face à un capitaine bien trop fier mais rien ne vient et les secondes s'écoulent dans un silence lourd et gauche. Jack se rhabille sans précipitation en gardant son regard planté dans le sien, le visage impassible et illisible.

Finalement, Ianto baisse les yeux et commence à marcher vivement vers la porte pour sortir de la pièce le plus vite possible.  
« Ianto... ? »  
Il a vraiment envie d'ignorer cette voix dans son dos et ce prénom qui flotte dans l'air entre eux et franchement, ce serait même facile de le faire...  
« ... Oui ?  
\- Je ne peux pas te promettre de ne plus partir... mais je peux en revanche te dire que je ne partirai plus sans rien dire. »  
Ianto sent ses épaules se détendre et un petit sourire ourler ses lèvres alors qu'il triture nerveusement l'ourlet de sa veste.  
« Ca me suffit. »

* * *

 **Extrait du journal du Capitaine Jack Harkness.**  
Volume 73, semaine 3  
Autre : Ianto et moi avons fait quelques progrès … Avons discuté et réglé certaines choses.

FIN


	3. Verba volant

**Titre** : Verba volant  
 **Fandom**  : Torchwood  
 **Pairing** : Jack/Ianto  
 **Rating**  : R  
 **Disclaimer**  : Rien n'est à moi.  
 **Résumé**  : spoilers jusqu'au 2x04... quasi PWP.  
 **Note**  : Comme d'habitude cette ficlette peut se lire indépendamment des autres, elle n'y est liée que par ma vision des personnages et de leurs interactions.  
 **Thème** : Au creux de l'oreille (j'avoue que l'exploitation du thème est un peu légère à la relecture, mais dans mon esprit ça se voyait plus. ;)  
 **Nombres de mots** : un peu plus de 2000  
Ecrit mi-mars, corrigé mi-avril.

**Verba volant**

Lorsque Ianto entre dans le bureau de Jack, il le trouve en train de fixer la CCTV les sourcils froncés et le regard morne. Le moniteur ne montre rien à part une sorte de banc inoccupé mais la bande continue tout de même à tourner dans le vide.  
L'air de la pièce, lourd et épais, prend Ianto à la gorge si bien qu'il se demande une seconde s'il ne ferait pas mieux de s'en aller et de laisser son capitaine à sa colère et à ses espoirs déçus.  
«... J'ai fait du café. »

Jack ne détourne pas la tête de l'écran et ne prend pas plus la peine de répondre. Ianto ravale un soupir et hausse les épaules, tout prêt à partir, tasse et plateau à la main. Il a ainsi presque atteint la porte lorsqu'une main sur son épaule le fait sursauter. Il n'a rien entendu ; ni le bruit de la chaise, ni celui des pas derrière lui... et lorsqu'il tourne la tête c'est pour faire face à un regard si noir et si profond qu'une longue sueur glacée court aussitôt le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Le plateau et la tasse tombent par terre pour s'y écraser avec bruit lorsque Jack se saisit de son bras et le pousse sans ménagement contre la paroi de verre de la pièce. Ianto fait un geste pour le repousser et aller nettoyer les dégâts mais Jack le tient fermement pressé contre la surface froide. Il peut la sentir à travers la fine couche de ses vêtements ainsi que contre l'arrière de sa tête qui pulse douloureusement à l'endroit où il l'a heurtée. Il y a du café partout et les éclats de porcelaine jonchent le sol pour aller se perdre jusque sous la commode...

Les mains avides de Jack parcourent son corps, tirent sur sa chemise et son veston pour réduire à néant ce qu'il reste de sa tenue sans que Ianto n'ait la possibilité de protester ou de seulement arriver à savoir ce qui est en train de se produire. Une petite partie de son esprit essaye pourtant de reprendre contact avec la réalité en souhaitant intérieurement que les autres membres de l'équipe soient vraiment partis plus tôt que prévu mais son cerveau préfère majoritairement lui envoyer des signaux qui ne lui sont d'aucune utilité pratique. Ses doigts, comme mus par une volonté propre ou peut-être par la force de l'habitude trouvent alors prise sur le tissu qu'ils rencontrent et ne font plus aucun geste pour repousser ou permettre une fuite quelconque.

Du sexe donc. Très bien. Si c'est ce que Jack veut, cela ne lui pose pas de problème, même si les raisons en sont floues et sûrement motivée par la colère que Ianto peut lire sur son visage et dans le moindre de ses gestes. Il n'en a plus grand-chose à faire de toute façon lorsque les mains de son capitaine encadrent son visage pour l'attirer vers le sien et l'embrasser presque sauvagement. Ses dents mordent ses lèvres et sa langue aspire la sienne alors que ses doigts se prennent dans les attaches de sa ceinture pour le guider maladroitement vers le bureau.

Ils trébuchent plus d'une fois sur le sol collant et encombré avant d'arriver à destination et Ianto doit se raccrocher aux épaules de Jack pour ne pas tomber alors qu'il est conduit avec brutalité à travers la pièce sans voir où il pose les pieds. Les morceaux de porcelaine crissent sous ses chaussures au moment ou ses fesses rencontrent le bord de la table et lorsqu'Ianto fait un mouvement pour se hisser dessus Jack ne lui en laisse pas l'occasion et le retourne vivement pour le presser contre la surface de bois. L'angle du bureau rentre dans ses côtes, le procédé envoyant valser au sol une bonne partie des fournitures, et sa tête repose sur une masse de rapports froissés en attente de signature, exposant ainsi la naissance de sa nuque aux lèvres et aux dents de Jack qui la marquent de griffures qui seront encore sûrement là le lendemain.

La chaleur qui a embrasé ses paumes se propage pourtant progressivement à tout son corps. Elle remonte le long de ses bras, descend le long de son dos et envahit le creux de son ventre. Ianto sent perler un filet de sueur à la racine de ses cheveux et ses doigts moites laissent des traces sur les buvards épars alors que Jack s'acharne à lui arracher ses vêtements plus qu'il ne les lui enlève.

Le plateau recouvert de café à moitié séché git sur le sol au milieu des morceaux de la tasse qui a volé en éclat. Sa cravate et son veston sont jetés par-dessus sans ménagement ni précaution et atterrissent avec un bruit mou dans une petite flaque de liquide poisseux. Ianto grogne de mécontentement et tente de saisir la main de Jack pour lui faire stopper ses mouvements désordonnés mais ce dernier intercepte son poignet et le plaque violement contre le bureau ce qui le fait tanguer dangereusement.  
« - Ow ! »  
Une douleur vive remonte le long de son bras pour venir taper jusque dans son épaule et provoquer un petit gémissement de douleur. Jack peut être brutal ou pressé, mais jamais jusqu'ici il n'a été violent. Ianto sent une inquiétude sourde commencer à lui nouer l'estomac mais force pourtant son corps à rester parfaitement immobile et passif.

S'il le voulait, il pourrait sans doute se dégager et partir. Car, même si Jack est visiblement tellement en colère que sa faculté de contrôle sur lui-même vacille, Ianto est certain qu'il n'irait pas jusqu'à lui faire du mal volontairement. Il y a juste assez d'espace entre leurs deux corps pour qu'il puisse le repousser et juste assez de liberté de mouvement pour qu'il ne se sente pas totalement piégé...  
« Pardon. »  
Le front de Jack est maintenant pressé contre son dos et ses doigts caressent légèrement son poignet douloureux.  
« Excuse-moi. »

Les mots sont murmurés si bas contre son épaule que Ianto doit tendre l'oreille pour les entendre. Il ne sait pas trop à qui ils s'adressent. Peut-être à lui ou... peut-être pas.

Il sent Jack se relever pour s'écarter lentement, le laissant étalé et seul sur la surface maintenant tiède. L'air sec et froid qui vient se glisser entre eux et colle à sa chemise froissée.  
 _Ca ne va pas du tout..._  
Il se retourne alors à moitié et saisit la manche de Jack pour l'attirer à lui. Ses lèvres s'écrasent sur les siennes avec brutalité. Leurs nez se heurtent et leurs dents claquent lorsque ses doigts gourds encadrent à nouveau fermement son visage.

Le bord du bureau appuie trop fort contre sa hanche et la position est loin d'être confortable mais les mains de Jack sur sa peau et son ardeur revenue lui font oublier ces petits désagréments.

Il ne faut que quelques secondes pour qu'il se retrouve à nouveau plaqué sans ménagement contre la table, une main maintenant sa nuque alors que sa joue s'écrase sur les papiers abandonnés là. Le souffle rauque au creux de son oreille, le poids contre son dos et les mains qui saisissent sa taille sans douceur lui tournent la tête et il ne peut que s'agripper à ce qu'il trouve pour ne pas chavirer avec le bureau. La bouche de Jack est sur son cou, derrière ses oreilles, un fantôme sur sa joue et ses doigts crispés. Ianto sent en même temps, plus qu'il ne le voit, sa chemise être tirée de son pantalon et jetée à terre. Le reste suit avec plus d'aide de sa part. Le large bracelet que Jack porte au poignet érafle sa cuisse dans le processus, mais aussitôt des doigts délicats massent et apaisent la chaire légèrement meurtrie. Brutalité et douceur parcourent sa peau, provoquant de petits picotements électriques au bout de ses doigts et au creux de son ventre.

Ianto voudrait gémir, crier, jurer... peut-être même insulter Jack et le forcer accélérer le mouvement mais les mots se bousculent contre ses dents serrées et s'effacent avant même d'avoir pu être prononcés.  
« Dis-moi... dis-moi ce que tu veux..., murmure Jack à son oreille.  
« Je veux... Je veux... »  
Cela ne signifie pas grand-chose, Ianto en est conscient, mais cela semble suffire à Jack car il peut entendre quelques secondes plus tard le bruit d'une fermeture éclaire alors qu'une main ferme se saisit de son érection et lui fait oublier le peu de mots encore en sa possession.

Ianto ne voit rien à part la fine écriture de Jack sur le rapport contre lequel sa tête repose et ses yeux sont bien trop près pour qu'il parvienne à déchiffrer quoi que ce soit. Il les ferme donc et se contente de sentir les doigts pressés de Jack sur son corps, le froid poisseux du lubrifiant sur sa peau et le plastique du préservatif... Il y a quelque chose de grisant à être totalement soumis aux actions de quelqu'un d'autre et à deviner ses gestes sans les voir ni être certain que ces derniers vont bien se produire.

La brûlure de la pénétration fait rouler ses yeux vers l'arrière de son crâne alors que sa main droite agrippe avec force l'avant-bras de Jack qui prend appuis sur la table. Le silence de la pièce se fait lourd à nouveau, entrecoupé uniquement par leurs respirations sifflantes, les grognements qui s'échappent de leurs lèvres et le grincement de la table accompagnant leurs mouvements désordonnés. La boucle de ceinture de Jack presse contre sa hanche et Ianto sait qu'elle y laissera sûrement un bleu, mais ne peut se forcer à en avoir quelque chose à faire. Il ne peut que fermer les yeux et ressentir le corps autour et contre lui ; la brûlure des mains de Jack sur son dos, sur ses épaules et sur ses bras, la chaleur de ses doigts entre les siens, le froid du papier contre sa joue et la gêne du bouton de tiroir contre sa cuisse... Tout se mêle et s'absorbe pour ne former qu'une seule et même sensation ; celle d'un plaisir brûlant glissant le long de sa nuque. Jack murmure maintenant contre sa joue des non-sens absurdes et vulgaires qui le feraient peut-être rougir dans une autre situation, mais pour l'instant il ne peut qu'essayer d'y répondre du mieux qu'il peut en cambrant le dos et en tournant la tête pour dévorer ces lèvres qui déversent tant d'obscénités au pavillon de son oreille.

* * *

Ianto n'est pas stupide. Il sait que tout cela ne résoudra rien ; le sexe ne résout jamais rien. Gwen et Rhys seront toujours ce que Jack n'aura jamais et ne peut même rêver d'obtenir et la relation entre la jeune femme et son capitaine ne changera pas non plus. Gwen dit  _Non_ , Gwen remet en cause tout ce que Jack pense être acquis, Gwen s'oppose et remet Jack à sa place ce que peu d'entre eux osent faire... Ianto sait que cela attire Jack tout autant que cela le rend fou parce que cela lui fait perdre le contrôle.

 _Jalousie. Envie. Frustration_... trop de mots et pas assez pour décrire sûrement ce qu'il peut ressentir. Ianto ne sait pas très bien où est sa place dans tout ça et cela remonte de toute façon bien trop loin pour pouvoir espérer trouver des réponses à toutes les questions qui flottent entre eux.

Non, Ianto n'est pas assez stupide pour croire que le sexe est un remède à tout, mais pour le moment, c'est ce dont Jack a besoin et, s'il choisit de ne pas se perdre à y chercher du sens ou une signification trouble et bien... cela ne regarde que lui, n'est-ce pas ? Et il s'en porte bien mieux comme ça.

FIN

* * *

Et un petit teaser sur la prochaine ficlette (parce que j'ai toujours un chapitre d'avance que je laisse reposer pour corriger ensuite )  
 _Ianto sourit à son tour en ayant le bon goût de prendre un petit air contrit, même si Jack ne peut pas le voir et enroule ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de sa taille. La friction leur arrache un nouveau grognement alors que Jack glisse ses mains contre son dos pour les rapprocher à nouveau un peu plus.  
« J'essaye de te cataloguer et de ... ». Jack choisit ce moment pour les basculer tous les deux et Ianto doit s'interrompre pour reprendre sa respiration lorsqu'ils se retrouvent assis mais toujours pressés l'un contre l'autre « ... et de t'indexer dans mes archives personnelles, mais je n'y arrive pas  
\- Je croyais que tous les catalogues étaient informatisés... il n'y a pas encore de logiciel qui le fasse pour toi ? »_

(... je suis en pleins partiels actuellement... mes seuls moments de libre sont le soir dans le tram après les exams et ; je pense que ça se voit. :D)


	4. Passer les heures

**Titre** : Passer les heures **  
Fandom**  : Torchwood  
 **Pairing** : Jack/Ianto  
 **Rating** : R  
 **Disclaimer**  : Rien n'est à moi, surtout pas  _Les notes de l'oreiller_  de Sei Shonagon.  
 **Résumé** : spoilers jusqu'au 2x05 :  _Adam_. (et en plus je sais quasiment où je vais ! On remercie le 2x09 et le 2x12 pour ça.)  
 **Thème**  : fragile  
 **Nombres de mots**  : 2200

* * *

**Passer les heures**

Des deux jours qui se sont écoulés ne reste qu'un espace bien visible dans le journal que Ianto tient quotidiennement. Il vient d'en lire et relire scrupuleusement les dernières pages à la recherche d'un indice quelconque mais la cohue de ses pensées jetées sur papier ne révèle rien sinon une obsession de l'organisation, du classement et du travail bien fait.

Ianto tient un journal depuis le lycée et y note les listes de mots, de faits, de souvenirs, d'objets ou de personnes qui envahissent sa tête en permanence. Cette petite manie lui est venue après avoir lu les _Notes de l'oreiller_  de Sei Shonagon. Depuis, comme elle, il consigne ses inventaires personnels dans ses carnet sous des rubriques on ne peut plus terre à terre.

Cela n'a pas spécialement de but, ni vraiment aucune utilité, mais ça l'aide à faire le point sur certaines choses et à tenter de tout classifier. Plus ou moins. Quoi qu'il en soit, les carnets se ressemblent et s'accumulent lentement dans le fond de son armoire derrière le panier à chaussettes.

**Ce qui est terrifiant**   
_\- Le café d'Owen  
\- Ne pas se souvenir de deux jours entiers  
\- Le grésillement d'une ampoule qui va s'éteindre  
\- Brecon_ _s Beacon  
\- Torchwood  
\- Jack_

La journée se termine sans incident majeur mais dans une ambiance électrique et inconfortable. Perdre la mémoire des 48 dernières heures peut avoir cet effet là sur les gens.

Ianto devrait rentrer, prendre une douche et dormir quelques heures... Si lui a oublié, son corps est un témoin virulent de son manque de sommeil : ses yeux tressautent, ses muscles tirent, sa nuque est raide et ses vêtements sentent clairement la poussière et la sueur. Pourtant, il ne parvient pas à se décider à prendre les clefs de sa voiture pour rejoindre son lit. Quelque chose le retient ici... une sensation étrange ; un tiraillement à l'arrière de sa tête, comme si sa mémoire essayait vainement de se rappeler à lui mais en était empêchée par un grand écran noir.  
 _Retcon_. Ianto travaille depuis assez longtemps à Torchwood et en a administré suffisamment pour en connaître les effets mais il sait également que seul Jack peut en calculer les doses exactes... Quelle chose à donc pu être assez terrible pour qu'il soit obligé de leur effacer la mémoire à tous, y compris à lui-même ?  
A la réflexion, il n'est pas certain de vouloir le savoir...

« Ianto ? »  
Jack se tient appuyé contre la rambarde de l'escalier montant à son bureau, les mains dans les poches et le regard pensif. Une ride de préoccupation lui barre le front, signe de réflexions similaires à celles que Ianto vient d'avoir, ce qui a quelque chose de vaguement réconfortant.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? »  
Ce n'est pas la première fois que Jack lui pose cette question et ce ne sera probablement pas la dernière. Ianto hausse les épaules et finit de collecter les mugs abandonnés sur les plans de travail.  
« Je n'ai pas fini de ranger. »  
Jack secoue la tête et descend lentement les escaliers en gardant ses yeux braqués sur lui.  
« Tu pourras finir demain, je doute que les tasses et les boites de pizza se reproduisent pendant la nuit et si l'odeur attire les souris, je suis certain que le ptérodactyle s'en chargea.  
\- Ptéranodon.  
\- C'est la même chose.  
\- Si les paléontologues se sont donnés la peine de leurs attribuer deux noms distincts, je ne pense pas, mais je ne suis pas un expert.  
\- Ne joue pas au plus fin avec moi Ianto Jones, j'ai des années d'expérience de plus que toi. Rentre chez toi.  
\- Non. »  
La réponse est catégorique et Ianto serait presque surpris de sa propre audace si le regard noir de Jack ne le crucifiait pas sur place. Le silence tendu s'étire et s'étiole durant de longues secondes avant que Ianto ne reprenne la parole.  
« Parfois... parfois j'ai l'impression que Torchwood nous cannibalise et vole le sens des choses. Je ne peux pas rentrer et faire comme si de rien n'était alors que 48h viennent de s'envoler dans la nature gracieusement aidées par une bonne dose de Retcon. »

Jack hoche alors la tête et s'approche à nouveau, pour prendre finalement les tasses qu'il tient dans ses mains. Leurs doigts sont moites lorsqu'ils se frôlent et Ianto se sent vraiment sale et fatigué. Il devrait aller prendre une douche et dormir sur les évènements pour les analyser ensuite avec plus de sérénité mais il ne peut pas.  
« Je vais rester ce soir. » murmure t'il en franchissant les derniers centimètres qui le sépare. Il veut cette phrase comme une affirmation, mais sa voix tremble un peu et ses yeux se baissent transformant ses mots en une question presque hésitante. Alors, pour se donner une contenance, il vient presser ses lèvres au coin de la bouche de Jack en une invitation équivoque aidée par sa main pressant maintenant sur la toile rêche de son pantalon au niveau de son entre-jambe.  
« D'accord. »

* * *

Les mains de Jack sillonnent son corps avec lenteur, douceur et presque révérence. Ses doigts explorent et s'attardent sur chaque parcelle qu'ils devinent en se glissant sous le fin tissu de ses sous-vêtements ; le délié de son cou et de ses bras, le creux de son coude, son torse, ses hanches, ses cuisses et ses chevilles... Ianto sent se hérisser les cheveux à la base de sa nuque et un frisson le parcourir du haut de sa tête jusqu'à la plante de ses pieds. Un long soupir s'échappe alors de ses lèvres qu'il croyait closes lorsqu'il sent tous ses muscles se détendre sous les mains expertes qui le lisent avec précaution.

 _Réconfort. Assurance. Tranquillité. Calme. Protection._  Les sensations s'entremêlent sur sa peau et se fondent dans une chaleur diffuse qui l'enveloppe plus sûrement qu'une couverture.

Ils ne font pas l'amour comme ça normalement. Ils ne font pas l'amour tout court d'ailleurs. Ils baisent, ils couchent, ils s'envoient en l'air... Encore une liste. Ianto est à court de qualificatifs et si aucun d'eux ne semble réellement adéquat, il n'en trouve pas de meilleur non plus.

Ils passent le temps...  
Jack passe l'éternité et Ianto passe la fraction de son existence qui y prend place.  
Ils  _passent_. Entre les draps, sur un bureau, dans une voiture ou contre un mur ; avec inventivité, fureur, envie et précipitation...  
Pas d'amour ou du moins pas tel qu'on l'entendrait dans ce genre de situation. Pas de sentiments profonds. Juste combler l'absence et le vide qui pavent leur route.  
Ou peut-être pas.

La question plane dans l'air, glissant sur la sueur de leurs corps mélangés. Elle est dans le moindre de leurs gestes et de leurs soupirs, dans leurs langues qui se mêlent, dans le mouvement de leurs hanches et dans leurs doigts qui se joignent... Mais il n'y a aucune réponse.  
« ... Je sais qui tu es, souffle Jack au coin de sa bouche alors que ses doigts le débarrasse des rares vêtements qui les séparent encore.  
\- ... pardon ?  
\- Tout à l'heure, tu as dit que parfois tu ne savais plus qui tu étais, ni ce qui avait du sens... Je sais qui tu es et ce qui a du sens : C'est ici et maintenant. »

Les lèvres de Jack contre sa joue sont un frôlement de velours presque trop rapide et ses doigts sur ses fesses pressent et rapprochent pour augmenter la friction entre leurs peaux alors que leurs jambes s'emmêlent un peu plus encore.  
Ils touchent, enveloppent, sentent... prennent possession, affirment, et replacent leurs corps dans la chaleur du présent. Ianto n'a pas l'éternité et Jack ne peut pas lui offrir la sienne. Parce qu'il est Jack et parce que ça ne marche pas comme ça de toute façon. Il n'y a que ces heures et ces minutes qu'ils  _passent_  et qui ont de l'importance même si elles n'ont aucune signification.

Ianto est fatigué de leur chercher un but ou une valeur et il n'est plus sûr d'en avoir envie, ni même d'y accorder encore une quelconque importance.  
 _Ici. Maintenant. Tout de suite._  Vivre dans la fragilité de l'instant quand on peut tout perdre la minute suivante ou mourir le lendemain... Depuis Torchwood Londres ; depuis Lisa... peut-être qu'il s'agit après tout de la meilleure solution.  
« Ianto... tu es avec moi ? »  
Les mains sur ses hanches s'immobilisent et Ianto se trouve face à un regard inquisiteur non dénué peut-être d'inquiétude.  
« - ... je faisais des listes.  
\- Ah. »

Jack le regarde, la bouche entre-ouverte et visiblement interloqué avant de sourire franchement et d'enfuir son visage à la naissance de son épaule où Ianto peut sentir les petits soubresauts d'un rire mal contenu.  
« Vu notre activité présente, je ne sais pas si c'est véritablement le bon moment. Sans compter que c'est un peu vexant quelque part... Hé ! C' _est_  vexant ! Comment se fait-il que tu ais encore l'esprit assez clair pour faire des listes ? »  
Ianto sourit à son tour en ayant le bon goût de prendre un petit air contrit, même si Jack ne peut pas le voir et enroule ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de sa taille. La friction leur arrache un nouveau grognement alors que Jack glisse ses mains contre son dos pour les rapprocher à nouveau un peu plus.  
« J'essaye de te cataloguer et de ... ». Jack choisit ce moment pour les basculer tous les deux et Ianto doit s'interrompre pour reprendre sa respiration lorsqu'ils se retrouvent assis mais toujours pressés l'un contre l'autre « ... et de t'indexer dans mes archives personnelles, mais je n'y arrive pas.  
\- Je croyais que tous les catalogues étaient informatisés... il n'y a pas encore de logiciel qui le fasse pour toi ?  
\- Ca produit une erreur système. »

Ianto ne sait pas trop d'où cette réponse vient, mais ça n'a pas d'importance parce que Jack le regarde comme s'il venait de débarquer d'une autre planète et il n'est pas peu fier de cette inversion des rôles. Ils se fixent en silence pendant quelques secondes avant de cesser de prétendre et de partir dans un fou rire incontrôlé. Ils doivent avoir l'air profondément ridicules, emmêlés l'un dans l'autre, les cheveux en bataille et les corps en sueur à rire comme des gosses au milieu d'un lit trop petit et des couvertures éparses mais Ianto n'en a rien à faire. Parce que c'est agréable. Parce que la boule de chaleur au creux de son ventre est un mélange d'excitation mais aussi d'amusement. Parce qu'en cet instant il est bien, même si ce n'est pas parfait.

Ce ne sont pas juste les sensations délicieuses et enivrantes que le sexe procurent qu'ils recherchent finalement, pense confusément Ianto en glissant sa main entre eux pour l'entremêler à celle de Jack qui vient de saisir leurs deux membres entre ses doigts. Ce n'est vraiment pas juste ça... Non, ce qu'ils cherchent, c'est une connexion ; une attache dans cet espace et ce temps qu'ils partagent et une assurance de la place qu'ils y prennent.

Ianto enroule son bras autour des épaules de Jack et repose sa paume à la naissance de sa nuque en fermant les yeux alors que sa jambe enserre sa taille pour appuyer son talon contre sa fesse. Leurs bouches se trouvent en aveugle, échangeant l'air qu'ils respirent et mélangeant leurs langues et leurs salives avec plus de lenteur et de finesse que ce dont ils ont l'habitude. Ou peut-être est-ce Ianto qui y voit une différence alors que ce qu'il semble voir aujourd'hui a toujours été là...

Cataloguer, indexer, archiver, faire des listes... mettre sous rubriques bien nettes et bien délimitées, voilà ce que Ianto sait faire. Le problème c'est que Jack ne rentre dans absolument aucune catégorie, pas plus que n'importe quelle émotion que Ianto pourrait ressentir le concernant. A chaque fois qu'il essaye, il se perd ainsi dans toutes les ramifications, les secrets et les squelettes que le Capitaine Jack Harkness semblent cacher dans un nombre incalculables de tiroirs.

Alors, Ianto liste des faits et les classe sous un seul et même grand concept : Jack. Bien sûr, c'est un peu large, mais il découvre vite que c'est bien plus simple comme ça.

**Ce qui donne du sens**   
_\- Une liste organisée  
\- Un morceau de pizza aux anchois  
\- Sauver le monde  
\- Torchwood  
\- Jack_

FIN

* * *

Note : ... Bon. Lorsque j'ai écris une bonne partie de ce texte j'étais en instance de révision d'un très gros examen de catalogage. Je pense que ça se voit. ;  
Désolée. :D


	5. La saison des pluies

Titre : La saison des pluies  
Fandom : Torchwood  
Pairing : Jack/Ianto  
Rating : PG pour le texte et R pour le dessin  
Disclaimer : Pas à moi bla bla bla.  
Résumé : spoilers jusqu'au 2x07 :  _Dead man walking_.  
Thème : dans le noir  
Nombres de mots : 1000

* * *

**La saison des pluies**

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Ta..._

Le bruit mouillé des baskets de Ianto sur le sol humide rythme sa course plus précisément qu'un métronome.

La nuit est déjà tombée sur Cardiff depuis plusieurs heures la plongeant dans une obscurité relative mais les lourds nuages noirs qui s'amoncellent aux dessus de sa tête donnent aux rues un parfum de fin du monde. Ses poumons se gonflent et se vident d'un air chargé de pluie qui l'enveloppe et pèse sur ses épaules alors que les premiers grondements du tonnerre au loin résonnent dans sa cage thoracique.

Ianto ne sait pas très bien ce qui lui a pris d'aller courir à cette heure-ci alors que le ciel menace à tout moment de lui tomber sur la tête. Ou plutôt si, il le sait, mais il ne veut pas y penser et lorsqu'il court son esprit se vide et lui fournit une paix qui ne lui manque que trop ces dernières semaines. Lorsqu'il court il n'a pas à rentrer dans son appartement vide où l'attendent des fantômes qu'il croyait avoir enterrés.

Un mince filet de sueur coule derrière son oreille et l'adrénaline baigne son cerveau, répandant une chaleur agréable dans ses muscles et le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Plic..._

Une grosse goutte s'écrase mollement sur son pouce, juste à la naissance de son ongle pour remonter ensuite vers son poignet et s'y enrouler souplement. Ianto hausse les épaules mentalement ; courir sous un peu de pluie n'est pas désagréable, cela peut même être rafraîchissant quand on y pense. Ses sens semblent d'ailleurs être décuplés par l'obscurité et le silence ambiant, si bien qu'il a presque l'impression de sentir sa peau respirer alors que les premières gouttes se mêlent à sa transpiration.

_Plic. Ploc. Splatch. Tap. Tap. Tap..._

Il ne rentre finalement chez lui que lorsque la pluie est assez forte pour brouiller suffisamment l'écran de sa montre.

* * *

Le silence est oppressant. Angoissant peut-être et présent surtout. Tellement présent qu'il en est palpable et que Ianto a bientôt l'impression de ne plus être seul dans la pièce. Il allume la télévision pour chasser les spectres qui hantent ses murs et se nourrissent de l'absence de bruits avant d'aller faire couler un café suffisamment fort pour le tenir éveillé jusqu'au matin.

Ce n'est pas raisonnable et il le sait. Tout comme cela ne l'était pas d'aller courir sous la pluie à une heure aussi tardive... Mais, Ianto préfère cette fatigue là aux cauchemars qui l'attendent s'il ferme les yeux et cela ne sera de toute façon pas la première fois qu'il passera plus de 24h sans dormir.

Il est en train de boire sa première gorgée lorsque le coup de feu claque dans l'air. Il sursaute tellement fort que la tasse lui échappe des mains pour aller rouler à ses pieds en l'aspergeant au passage. Le café traverse ses vêtements et brûle sa peau mais il ne le sent pas vraiment même si la douleur lui fait immédiatement porter ses mains à ses cuisses.

Il lui faut plusieurs minutes d'hébétement stupide avant de se rendre compte que la détonation sèche qu'il a cru entendre est un coup de tonnerre et encore quelques unes de plus pour calmer les battements erratiques de son cœur qui s'affole dans sa poitrine.

Ianto déteste les armes à feu. Cela peut sembler curieux vu l'organisation où il officie depuis plusieurs années maintenant mais il n'a jamais vraiment aimé ça et il ne s'en sert qu'en cas de dernière nécessité. Il sait que Jack, Gwen et Owen apprécient le côté sportif du tir et la satisfaction de parvenir à toucher sa cible. En se forçant un peu, il pourrait presque le comprendre : dans une salle de tir, on ne pense jamais aux vies que l'on tient en joue au bout de son canon, mais sur le terrain... sur le terrain, cela devient vite un plaisir animal, pervers et sadique.

Depuis Lisa, Ianto hait viscéralement les armes à feu.

Suzie. Lisa. Jack. Beth. ...Owen.

Il regarde ses vêtements trempés avant de se diriger mécaniquement vers sa salle de bain pour se changer. Dehors le tonnerre gronde et la pluie frappe violement contre la fenêtre couvrant presque les dialogues délivrés par la télévision. Ianto enfile un pantalon et une chemise avant de se verser un grand verre de Whiskey. Se mettre en pyjama est de toute façon inutile.

Rester occupé. Surtout rester occupé pour ne pas penser.

Suzie. Lisa. Jack. Beth. ... Owen.

* * *

La moquette tiède sous ses pieds nus et la nouvelle tasse de café brulante dans ses mains forment un contraste tranchant avec le glacé de la vitre sur laquelle Ianto appuie son front. Dehors, le vent gémit à travers les feuilles des arbres et l'orage tonne, craquelant le ciel d'éclairs qui éclairent faiblement son salon pendant quelques fractions de secondes.

La fatigue appuie sur sa nuque comme une masse trop lourde et lui fait rentrer la tête dans les épaules, ce que Gwen ne manquerait pas de lui faire remarquer si elle se trouvait là. Mais Gwen est avec Rhys, Tosh est chez elle et Owen est avec Martha et Jack. Il n'y a personne à part les personnages qui s'agitent sur l'écran de sa télévision et l'ombre distordue qu'il projette sur le mur.

Le bruit de la pluie contre la fenêtre est terriblement répétitif.

 _Tip. Tap. Tip. Tap..._  encore et encore. C'en est assourdissant.

Soupirer, hurler, crier, taper dans quelque chose... non. Ianto se tait et écoute simplement en attendant que le lendemain arrive. Rien ne changera vraiment, mais ce sera un autre jour.

 _Toc._  
Un simple coup. Sec.  
Ianto sait qui se tient sur son palier avant même d'ouvrir la porte.  
"Jack."

L'eau dégouline sur son visage, tombe goutte à goutte sur la moquette et trempe les vêtements que Ianto vient juste d'enfiler quand Jack l'attire à lui pour ravager sa bouche et soudain, soudain cela n'a plus d'importance que la pluie continue à fouetter la vitre et que les fantômes du passé et du présent se cachent sous son lit.

 _Tip. Tap. Tip. Tap. ..._  
Suzie. Lisa. Jack. Beth. Owen...

_Jack._

* * *

**NOTES**  : les chansons qui ont inspiré cette scenette et le dessin qui va avec s'appellent :  _Battleship Grey_ de Tiesto et  _If it were up to me_  de Cheryl Weehler


	6. Ce que cachent les ombres

Titre : Ce que cachent les ombres  
Fandom : Torchwood  
Pairing : Jack/Ianto  
Rating : R  
Disclaimer : Pas à moi bla bla bla.  
Résumé : spoilers jusqu'au 2x09 :  _Adrift_  
Thème : #18 Manipulation  
Nombres de mots : 2541

* * *

**Ce que cachent les ombres**

Ianto se met rarement en colère. Enfin, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, c'est plutôt qu'il le montre peu et qu'il en faut beaucoup pour le faire sortir de ses gonds. Par contre, lorsque la façade se craquèle la rage qu'il contient se déverse avec une telle fureur que personne n'en sort indemne. La dernière fois, cela avait été avec Lisa.

Pour Jack, c'est tout le contraire. Ianto a parfois l'impression que son corps ne parvient pas à contenir l'ensemble de sentiments contradictoires qui l'agitent perpétuellement. C'est sans doute ce qui lui donne cette formidable énergie et aussi cette fâcheuse habitude qu'il peut avoir de brailler continuellement des ordres à tord et à travers. Ianto a depuis longtemps compris que Jack n'espère pas être obéit à chaque fois, mais pour un œil extérieur il est indéniable que leur leader doit paraître pour le moins tyrannique et colérique. Mais, les plus grandes colères de Jack sont muettes et Ianto aime à penser que s'il crie, cela veut seulement dire qu'il est en bonne santé.

Peu de temps après son arrivée, Gwen avait posé la question alors que Jack n'était pas avec eux.  
« Pourquoi est-ce que Jack crie tout le temps, il ne peut pas demander quelque chose normalement ? »  
Ianto avait haussé les épaules, à l'époque trop occupé par d'autres zones d'ombre dans sa vie.  
« Il ne crie pas tant que ça je trouve. »  
Tosh. Toujours particulièrement aveugle à la colère de Jack qui semblait glisser sur elle sans jamais l'atteindre.  
« Pour éviter de coucher avec tout ce qui bouge ? »  
Ianto avait été plutôt d'accord avec cette explication là. Le fait qu'elle vienne d'Owen avait été surprenant. Enfin pas tant que ça. Par contre qu'il ait été d'accord avec lui l'était plus.

La donne avait changée depuis. Owen était mort ou presque et la dynamique de leur petit groupe s'en était trouvée complètement modifiée, même si personne ne voulait le reconnaître. Ianto suppose que cela fait partie de la marche normale des choses. Tout change, tout évolue, tout meurt.

Jack, par contre, crie toujours.  
C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il est en train de faire depuis exactement trois minutes et quarante-deux secondes. Il lui crie dessus avec vigueur et méthode, en oubliant parfois de reprendre sa respiration. Ianto l'entend bien, mais il ne l'écoute pas, s'attachant juste à répertorier les intonations de sa voix et les mots qui ressortent de son discours incroyablement structuré pour une rage de cette ampleur.  
« inconscient », «traitrise », «secret », « idiotie », « incroyable », « horreur », « Gwen »... Ce prénom là revient souvent. Ianto pense d'ailleurs que c'est bien normal, Gwen a toujours été difficile à concevoir sans intonation. Sa présence prend beaucoup de place dans leur vie maintenant, il est donc normal que son nom en prenne aussi.  
Le visage de Jack est rouge, congestionné même, à force de s'époumoner, mais sa gorge l'est encore plus. Jack rougit par le cou et par les oreilles en premier, quelque soit la situation. Ianto remarque que l'arrête de son nez est humide de sueur et que de petites auréoles tachent sa chemise en dessous de ses bras. Cela a quelque chose d'étrangement érotique et si cette pensée est totalement incongrue, cela n'a pas d'importance.

Finalement, la colère ressemble au sexe. Cela dégage autant d'énergie et c'est parfois aussi satisfaisant. En même temps, beaucoup de choses ressemblent au sexe en ce moment pour Ianto. Il faut dire que depuis que Gwen s'est mariée, Jack semble avoir de l'énergie à revendre et il ne va pas s'en plaindre ; c'est très bien comme ça. Et puis, comme le Rift est relativement calme dernièrement, ça les occupe entre deux piles de papiers à remplir et à classer. Jack déteste faire ça, Ianto le sait et... disons qu'ils se trouvent une certaine forme de motivation. Ianto n'en a jamais eu besoin pour remplir son rôle administratif, mais c'est une excuse comme une autre et il préfère envisager celle-ci plutôt que de penser que Jack à quelque chose à compenser. C'est cependant quand même un petit peu difficile à ignorer lorsqu'il repense à la lune de miel de Gwen qui a coïncidé avec une augmentation d'exactement 82% de leur activité sexuelle. Il a calculé.

Jack continue de s'exciter dans un vide relatif et Ianto se demande, non pour la première fois, pourquoi le capitaine et sa protégée ne se sont toujours pas décidés à passer à l'acte. Jack n'a sans doute jamais été monogame et d'après ses observations, avant qu'elle ne soit mariée, il n'aurait eu qu'à claquer des doigts pour mettre Gwen dans son lit.

« - ... Ianto ? »  
Jack semble vraiment s'offusquer de son attention relative, mais Ianto est loin de s'en faire pour ça.  
« - Jack, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as jamais couché avec Gwen ?  
\- Pardon ?  
\- Tu m'as bien entendu. »

Et, juste comme ça, la colère bruyante de Jack retombe aussi sec, le laissant les cheveux en désordre, la chemise humide et presque désemparé. Il ne lui en faut cependant pas beaucoup pour se reprendre et perdre toute expression. Son corps se tend et Ianto le voit se fermer en une fraction de seconde. Il devine qu'ils viennent de passer à la phase de la colère silencieuse et cela a quelque chose de nettement plus effrayant. Au silence agressif de Jack, il oppose pourtant son propre silence calme et posé. Se taire ne lui a jamais posé de problème et il sait très bien, par contre, que Jack ne peut pas s'empêcher de parler plus de quelques minutes. Pour éviter une sortie en trombe il s'est placé près de la porte de son bureau. Si Jack veut sortir, il devra user de la force et, s'il est très capable de le faire, Ianto sait bizarrement que, cette fois-ci, il ne le fera pas.

Les minutes s'écoulent et le silence enfle sans qu'il y prête attention. Comme il l'a déjà constaté, les choses changent et continuent invariablement de changer. Il est en position de force et cela lui procure comme à chaque fois une délicieuse sensation de puissance. Jack est adossé à la paroi de verre et le dévisage sans un mot, apparemment toujours sans expression. Un simple coup d'œil à ses poings serrés et à son entrejambe lui apprend pourtant que son indifférence est plus que feinte. Ianto esquisse un sourire mais ne bouge pas. Jack est certainement la personne la plus expressive qu'il connaisse et que la situation l'excite ne le surprend pas une seule seconde.

« - Tu sais très bien pourquoi. »  
Sa voix fait claquer le silence comme une bulle de savon. Ianto ne réagit pas, dans un premier temps, avant de répondre posément :  
« - Non, Jack, je ne sais pas. Parce que tu m'as choisi ? Conneries. Tu n'as jamais choisi personne.. A cause de Rhys ? Non, avant son mariage avec Gwen au mieux tu le méprisais, au pire il t'était totalement indifférent. Pour me protéger ? A d'autres, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »  
Aucune réponse. Une minute, deux minutes, le petit jeu recommence et s'il sait qu'il va gagner, cela n'empêche pas sa propre colère froide de monter progressivement.  
« - ... c'était pour la protéger elle, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que ça la détruirait et que tu tiens trop à elle pour ça. »

Toujours aucune réponse et Ianto se sent soudain très fatigué.

« - Gwen est une grande fille Jack. Arrête de te cacher derrière de fausses excuses. Lorsque j'ai découvert Flat Holm tu ne l'avais pas spécialement caché et tu m'as laissé gérer l'information parce que tu savais très bien que j'en étais capable. Tu couches avec moi, exactement pour les même raisons. Vouloir sans cesse protéger Gwen est une insulte. C'est une professionnelle et si elle est ici, c'est qu'elle est aussi capable que moi. Elle l'est d'ailleurs sûrement même plus. Elle non plus n'a pas besoin qu'on la protège. C'est pour ça que je l'ai aidé, parce que je la vois comme un membre de l'équipe à part entière et qu'elle l'aurait très bien découvert un jour ou l'autre. »  
Ianto s'arrête pour reprendre son souffle, surprit lui-même par sa longue diatribe.  
« - Tu as fini ? » lui demande froidement Jack.  
Ianto hoche la tête et se décolle du mur avant de s'approcher de lui très calmement.  
« - J'ai fini. Mais, tu vois, je sais que ce que je viens de dire n'est pas vrai, parce que je sais que tu n'as jamais sous-estimé qui que ce soit et certainement pas Gwen. »

Jack ne bouge pas et Ianto remarque que son visage a perdu un peu de sa couleur. Son corps est toujours collé contre la vitre, tendu et immobile.  
« - Alors Jack... qui est-ce que tu essayes de protéger à ce point ? »  
Son regard change imperceptiblement lorsque Ianto pénètre dans son espace personnel sans pour autant le toucher. _  
Oh. Bien sûr._  
Sa main effleure doucement la toile de sa chemise avant de venir se poser sur son épaule tendue.  
« - J'ai compris. »  
Il n'y a pas besoin de le dire et de laisser les mots flotter entre eux. Ianto sent confusément que cela ne serait bon ni pour lui, ni pour Jack et il a toujours su qu'il y avait des choses qu'il valait mieux taire. Cela n'aura ainsi aucune influence sur ce qu'ils partagent encore ; ils sont très fort tous les deux pour ignorer les bosses et les creux sur leur route et ce n'était pas comme si leur relation était équilibrée de toute façon. Elle est, c'est tout. Ils y trouvent tous les deux leur compte et souvent Ianto pense que ce n'est déjà pas si mal.

Ses mains glissent de l'épaule de Jack à sa nuque avant qu'il ne pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'est un baiser tellement chaste qu'il en perd presque toute signification. D'ailleurs, Jack n'y répond pas et reste totalement impassible sous ses doigts, ce qui ne lui arrive jamais et laisse Ianto plutôt désemparé. La colère dormante dans son ventre se réveille soudain avec une violence qu'il ne soupçonnait pas et il est obligé de prendre une grande inspiration pour faire taire cet accès de rage stupide. Jack l'énerve, mais Ianto sait très bien quoi faire. Sans un mot il agrippe violement son visage, le rapproche du sien et plaque à nouveau fermement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Leurs nez se touchent et leurs dents claquent lorsque Ianto approfondit leur baiser sans laisser à Jack le temps de réagir, en pressant son corps contre le sien. Il sent la peau sous ses doigts chauffer progressivement alors qu'il fait glisser ses mains le long de sa nuque jusqu'à ce qu'elles viennent encadrer le visage de Jack. L'emprise est loin d'être tendre, elle est sans doute presque douloureuse mais l'érection qu'il sent progressivement presser contre sa cuisse en réponse lui arrache enfin un petit grognement de satisfaction. Jack n'a jamais été contre ce genre d'initiatives de sa part.

Son genou écarte ses jambes pour permettre le rapprochement de leurs deux corps maintenant brulants et hors d'haleine. Ianto n'a pas envie de faire ça ici, mais l'excitation qu'il sent monter bien plus vite qu'il ne le souhaiterait, annihile sa colère et toute sorte de pensée à peu près cohérente. D'un petit geste de la main, il arrive à désigner le trou menant à la chambre de Jack. Celui-ci acquiesce rapidement mais ne bouge pas pour autant. Ianto doit donc se forcer à quitter la chaleur contre laquelle il se presse pour le tirer brutalement derrière lui. Il trébuche, dans sa précipitation, en descendant l'échelle et jure copieusement. Ianto n'allume pas la lumière, trop occupé à renverser Jack sur la paillasse dès que ce dernier l'a rejoint. Ils sont toujours absolument silencieux, mais cela ne le dérange pas. Le sang bat contre ses oreilles assourdissant le bruit de leurs vêtements qui s'arrachent et qui tombent sans que l'on y accorde de l'importance. Jack se laisse manipuler à loisir, réagissant au corps de Ianto, à ses lèvres et à ses doigts, tout en restant totalement passif.

Ce genre de comportement n'est pas très fréquent chez lui, mais Ianto sait que dans certaines situations, son capitaine aime lui laisser un contrôle total de la situation. Ses mains pressent et caressent, écartant les obstacles qu'elles rencontrent sans douceur, buttant parfois maladroitement sur une ceinture, une chaussette ou un bouton de chemise qu'il n'arrive pas bien à distinguer dans l'obscurité. Ses lèvres embrassent, goutent et redécouvrent comme à chaque fois la saveur d'une peau qu'il pensait pourtant connaître par cœur. Faire l'amour dans le noir a parfois quelque chose de magique. C'est pressé, peut-être un peu violent et sûrement maladroit, mais Ianto a l'impression que ses sensations s'en trouvent décuplées. Il sent le tiède d'une respiration contre sa joue, la griffure d'un ongle contre sa hanche et la brûlure intense du plaisir qui roule dans son ventre lorsque sa main guide celle de Jack vers son sexe.

Après quelques minutes, Jack se retourne pourtant. Le mouvement surprend Ianto qui ne s'y attendait pas, mais il se tait en le regardant s'étirer doucement avant de baisser légèrement la tête. Ianto ne voit alors plus que son dos et ses épaules, alors que le reste se fond dans les ombres de la pièce. Il achève de se débarrasser de ses propres vêtements et recouvre ce corps offert du sien. Sa tête repose au creux de la nuque de Jack et leurs doigts s'entrelacent pendant un court moment où le temps semble se figer. Durant ces quelques secondes immobiles, la colère qui les brulaient encore s'apaise et des mots de compréhension passent entre leurs peaux qui se touchent. Ianto dépose un baiser à la base de la nuque de Jack et le reste bascule dans la chaleur de l'instant présent où Torchwood n'existe plus.

Plus tard, lorsque le froid commence à les gagner et qu'ils remontent sur eux la seule et unique couverture présente, Jack se tourne vers lui et le dévisage sans mots dire durant quelques secondes. Ses yeux se sont habitués au noir maintenant et Ianto distingue chaque expression traversant le visage et le regard de l'homme qui lui fait face. Il voit Jack hésiter plusieurs fois avant de parler ; se reprendre et réfléchir à nouveau. Finalement, dans un geste curieusement tendre il se penche en avant et dépose un baiser près de son sourcil droit. Ianto ne comprend pas vraiment ce que cela veut dire, mais il ne réagit pas et continue à se taire en attendant que Jack poursuive.

« -Tu as eu raison. Mais tu le sais déjà, je suppose. »  
Ianto ne répond pas, sans doute parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire et qu'effectivement, il le sait déjà.


	7. Parallèles et perpendiculaires

**Titre** : Parallèles et perpendiculaires  
 **Fandom :** Torchwood  
 **Pairing** : Jack/Ianto principalement mais aussi un peu de Jack/John Hart, Ianto/OC, Ianto/Lisa  
 **Rating** : PG-13  
 **Disclaime** r : Pas à moi bla bla bla.  
 **Résumé** : spoilers jusqu'au 2x13 :  _Exit wounds_. Ce chapitre conclut Vert de Gris et change un petit peu de ton par rapport aux autres car il est centré aussi bien sur Ianto que sur Jack. On dira que c'est un petit aperçu de mon canon personnel.  
 **Thème :** Premières fois  
 **Nombres de mots** : 5532  
 **Arc :** Vert de gris

 

* * *

**Parallèles et perpendiculaires**

 

**Naissance**

Ianto Jones nait en 1983. Il fait chaud et lourd, les derniers jours d'août essayant de prolonger encore un peu un été caniculaire. Le taxi n'arrive pas à temps à l'hôpital, si bien qu'il voit le jour sur un siège de voiture. Sa mère en parle encore aujourd'hui, affirmant que Ianto n'a jamais su attendre quoi que ce soit ou qui que ce soit pour prendre une décision et que s'il était aussi pressé de rencontrer le monde c'était par simple curiosité.

Jack, qui ne s'appelle pas encore Jack Harkness, est conçu par éprouvettes, dans un futur qui n'existe pas encore et sur une planète qui n'a pas encore été découverte. Comme tous les bébés de ce temps et de cette part de la galaxie, il est absolument parfait. Les médecins ont sélectionnés les meilleurs gènes de ses parents et il en sera de même pour son frère après lui. Pour cette société là, cela n'a rien de scandaleux. Comment espérer qu'un enfant survive sur une planète constamment attaquée, s'il n'est pas pourvu à la naissance des meilleures armes génétiques possibles ?

Ianto assiste à la naissance de sa petite sœur par accident. Il a trois ans et il est tout seul à la maison quand sa maman perd les eaux. Il est juste assez grand pour aller chercher la voisine qui préviendra les pompiers qui arriveront à temps pour faire accoucher sa mère au beau milieu de la cuisine. Visiblement, les enfants Jones n'aiment pas naître à l'hôpital.

Il ne s'en souvient pas vraiment, même si la grosse tâche de sang sur les carreaux blancs l'a terrifié pendant des jours et des jours et lui faisait mouiller son lit la nuit encore des semaines plus tard. Il en a gardé une certaine terreur de l'accouchement et une obsession constante pour l'organisation et la prévision des évènements. Il a également toujours sur lui une boite pleine de préservatifs.

Jack a presque quarante ans lorsqu'il assiste à son premier véritable accouchement. Ce n'est pas lui le père, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de paniquer complètement devant l'abondance de sang, les hurlements et les convulsions de la jeune fille qui accouche en dessous d'un étal à poisson. Nous sommes en 1869, en plein marché à Cardiff et il doit se soutenir au réverbère le plus proche pour ne pas vomir à cause de l'odeur et du bruit omniprésent. S'il avait su, il aurait prit un peu plus de temps pour programmer son manipulateur de vortex avant de s'échapper du Satellite 5.

**Enfance**

Ianto est un enfant dissipé, moqueur, charmeur et très sociable. A cinq ans, il a toutes les dames du quartier dans sa poche et plus d'amis qu'il ne peut en compter. Il possède aussi déjà un sens de la répartie qui fait rougir sa mère et rire son père tellement fort qu'il lui est déjà arrivé de manquer d'air. Il aime par-dessus tout son camion rouge miniature et son maillot de rugby mais il déteste les choux de Bruxelles, les brocolis et le goût de la bière que son oncle lui a une fois fait gouter. En grandissant, ses goûts changent – en particulier en ce qui concerne la bière – mais il garde le camion et le maillot de rugby qui sont tous les deux rangés dans un carton sous son lit. Il ne les sort de leur boite que lorsqu'il se sent nostalgique et souhaite se rappeler à quoi se rattache la normalité de son existence. Il pourrait aussi ressortir les souvenirs heureux qu'il a de Lisa – une photo, une tasse de café ébréchée, une sardine de tente tordue... – mais bizarrement il ne le fait jamais et ceux là restent rangés.

Jack ne se souvient pas d'avoir été enfant. Il a préféré oublier ou du moins tout ranger dans un tiroir de sa mémoire qu'il ne compte jamais ré-ouvrir. S'il le faisait, il se rappellerait qu'il était sage, attentif en classe et qu'il charmait tous les professeurs par ses sourires et ses bonnes manières qui lui valaient toujours de très bonnes notes. Il se souviendrait aussi qu'il voulait devenir docteur, puis mécanicien ou chanteur professionnel et qu'il avait toutes les chances de devenir tout cela à la fois. Et puis, la mort s'était abattu sur son enfance et l'avait sacrifié à la violence et à l'absurdité. Jack n'a plus jamais regardé en arrière.

A 25 ans, Ianto n'a pas encore d'enfants et plus le temps passe, plus il pense ne jamais en avoir. Ce n'est pas compatible avec Torchwood et comme Torchwood est progressivement devenu toute sa vie, il ne voit pas comment cela pourrait être possible. Il y a des jours où cet état de fait le rend mélancolique. En général, il est saoul ou en tout cas en bonne voie de l'être. Mais, le plus souvent, cela ne le dérange pas plus que ça. Après tout, il doit déjà s'occuper de Jack, ce qui parfois revient à gérer un gamin de trois ans capricieux et hyperactif.

Jack a été enceinte une fois. C'était un accident et d'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas qu'il disposait d'un utérus, et encore moins qu'il était en état de marche, jusqu'à ce qu'un médecin de l'Agence du temps ne lui remette un carton de brochures sur la gestion de la grossesse masculine.  
L'expérience est loin d'être plaisante et Jack n'a alors absolument aucune idée de qui peut bien être le père. Pour tout dire, il préférerait même mettre un terme à tout ça, si cela était permis. Cependant, le ratio des naissances est à ce moment là tellement bas, qu'on ne lui demande pas vraiment son avis.  
Il passe donc les neufs pires mois de sa vie, perclus de douleurs horribles, tout en étant observé de près par toute une équipe médicale qui ne le lâche pas d'une semelle. Il doit également endurer les moqueries d'un nouvel arrivant à l'Agence ayant entendu parler de sa condition. Il s'appelle John Hart et est aussi insupportable qu'il est séduisant. Si Jack était en état il lui sauterait dessus avant même qu'il n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas et son plan doit attendre un peu plus longtemps que prévu.  
Il ne développe aucun lien affectif avec l'enfant et, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne il le considérera toujours comme une nuisance ou une sorte de maladie longue durée dont il lui tarde d'être débarrassée. Il accouche sans douleur, par césarienne et sous anesthésie générale. Lorsqu'il se réveille, il est seul et endolori. On ne lui fait pas voir le nourrisson et il ne le demande pas. Il ne connaitra ainsi jamais son sexe ou son nom, ni ce qu'il a bien pu devenir, ce qui est sans doute mieux pour tout le monde finalement. Cela ne lui pose pas de problème, jusqu'à ce qu'il passe mille ans enterré vivant, ce qui lui donne le temps de mettre certaines choses en perspective. A la réflexion, s'il avait été moins con et moins égoïste, les choses se seraient sûrement passées autrement. Mais à l'époque, il est loin d'avoir gagné cette maturité là et il couche avec John Hart dès sa sortie de la clinique, mais en n'oubliant pas, cette fois-ci, de se bourrer de contraceptifs au préalable.

Un peu plus de mille ans et plusieurs vies plus tard, lorsque Ianto lui demande pourquoi il prend un comprimé avec son café du matin, Jack lui répond systématiquement que c'est un traitement préventif contre les rides. Ianto ne le croit pas une minute, mais il ne le croirait certainement pas non plus s'il savait qu'il s'agit d'une pilule contraceptive.

**Adolescence**

Lorsqu'il atteint 14 ans, la mère de Ianto est persuadée qu'il est homosexuel et essaye de le lui faire avouer dès qu'elle en a l'occasion. Réunions conseils, groupes de parole, e-mails informatifs, préservatifs laissés sur son bureau avec le dernier numéro d'Attitude... Ianto ne compte plus les humiliations et en vient même à considérer lui dire ce qu'elle a envie d'entendre, juste pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille. Il passe presque à l'acte, lorsqu'elle envoie son père lui « parler » et l'assurer de leur soutient inconditionnel.  
Pour tout dire, ce n'est même pas comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire. Il ne s'est d'ailleurs jamais vraiment posé de questions à ce sujet et, de toute façon, pour l'instant, ça ne l'intéresse pas.

Il lui faudra attendre ses 16 ans et être surpris la main dans la culotte de Charlotte Higgins pour que sa mère lâche l'affaire.

A 15 ans, Jack est recruté par l'Agence du temps et il ne saurait être plus heureux d'enfin pouvoir quitter Boeshane. Tout est nouveau et excitant ; tout est magique. Il suit les cours avec attention au début, avant de se laisser débaucher par un groupe de jeunes gens qui lui font découvrir des aspects de sa personnalité qu'il n'avait jamais considéré avoir jusqu'ici. Ses notes baissent mais restent excellentes, ce qui lui vaut l'indulgence des professeurs. Il découvre le poker et par la même occasion que son sourire lui permet de gagner des sommes astronomiques, tout en lui garantissant de se réveiller contre un corps chaud et consentant. C'est absolument fantastique.

Il ne lui faut pas un mois pour laisser l'ancien Jack derrière lui et devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'a aucun regret.

Ianto perd sa virginité à dix-sept ans et trois mois, ce qui est pile la norme, selon les statistiques. Cette ponctualité le fait sourire. La jeune fille s'appelle Samantha et il l'a rencontré lors d'un match de rugby. Elle supportait l'équipe adverse et avait finit par lui jeter sa bouteille d'eau dessus avant de se faire sortir. Lorsqu'il la revoit quelques jours plus tard, il lui offre une bière et elle lui avoue que si elle a lancé cette bouteille, c'était uniquement dans le but de mouiller son short. Ianto ne sait pas s'il doit y croire ou pas, mais finalement, il s'en moque.  
Samantha a la plus belle poitrine qu'il ait jamais vu et elle est loin d'être inexpérimentée. Ils font l'amour contre un mur, à l'arrière d'un bar dans une ruelle et Ianto a l'impression de jouer dans un mauvais porno. A part que tout est bien réel et qu'il est en train de perdre sa virginité d'une manière spectaculaire, ce qui rend tout de suite l'expérience explosive. Il jouit beaucoup trop vite, le pantalon autour des chevilles et les jambes de Samantha nouées autour de sa taille. Elle rit en lui ébouriffant les cheveux avant de finir le travail avec sa propre main. Il sait qu'il devrait être plus ou moins mortifié, mais bon, il vient juste d'avoir un orgasme, alors la mortification peut bien attendre un peu.

Un peu moins de dix ans plus tard, il trouve toujours ce souvenir incroyablement érotique et satisfaisant.

Jack n'a absolument aucun souvenir de la perte de sa virginité. L'évènement fait partie des choses qu'il a rangé dans le tiroir qu'il ne compte jamais ré-ouvrir. Il sait ce que cela c'est passé avant qu'il ne rejoigne l'Agence du temps et pense que c'est bien tout ce qu'il y a à savoir. Il a remplacé cette première fois par tant d'autres visages et tant d'autres corps que tous se fondent l'un dans l'autre pour ne former qu'une sorte de canevas uniforme de plaisirs. Pourtant, il se rappelle de tous leurs noms et il se les récite parfois comme un mantra. Susan, Dory, Jacob, Susie, Claude, Luce, Pat, Will, Joshua, Perry, Polly, Petra, Alistaire… et beaucoup d'autres dont il ne parvient parfois pas à prononcer le nom correctement.  
A cette époque là, Jack boit beaucoup. Il boit pour garder sa mémoire bouclée et pour séparer son esprit de son corps lorsqu'il en éprouve le besoin ; pour flotter au dessus du monde, juste quelques minutes, dans un vide réconfortant. Et, lorsque cela ne suffit pas, il utilise de petites pilules de Retcon qu'il vole à la pharmacie. Ces machins là sont absolument formidables. Jo' assure que lorsqu'on en prend trop, on finit par effacer totalement sa mémoire sur plusieurs années, mais c'est exactement ce que Jack recherche.

**Age adulte**

Lorsque Torchwood le contacte pour le recruter et le former à la gestion d'archives, Ianto hausse les épaules. Il n'a jamais entendu parler de ce truc là et il se plait plutôt bien là où il est, sans compter qu'il n'est pas vraiment pressé de rentrer dans la vie active. Il décline. Cependant, il apprend vite que Torchwood n'accepte pas facilement qu'on lui résiste. Il se fait kidnapper à la sortie de la fac et passe les trois jours suivant enfermé dans une cave, à apprendre ce qu'est Torchwood, et que la profession d'archiviste chez eux consiste à répertorier toutes sortes d'aliens en visite sur terre, tout en sachant leur mettre une balle dans la tête s'ils s'avèrent motivés par de mauvaises intentions. Il est ensuite relâché dans la nature pour « réfléchir à sa réponse ». Il passe ses jours de réflexion complètement saoul et défoncé à la coke, avant de se mettre la tête sous l'eau froide et d'accepter, même si cela signifie renoncer à une vie normale. Il y a des offres qui ne se refusent pas.

Il ne saura jamais vraiment comment Torchwood a bien pu mettre la main sur lui. Il soupçonne bien le bibliothécaire de la faculté d'être un agent dormant et de l'avoir repéré lorsque Ianto a entrepris de reclasser toutes les fiches de catalogages, avant de vouloir pirater tout le système informatique pour le faire évoluer, mais, il n'y a aucun moyen d'en être sûr. Il n'a rien d'un génie et ne possède pas de dons particuliers. Il est même plutôt paresseux en y réfléchissant bien... mais, après tout, pourquoi se poser trop de questions ?

Lorsqu'il enfile pour la première fois le costume que son père - terriblement fier qu'il aille faire carrière à Londres - a confectionné sur mesure pour lui, il ne se reconnait pas vraiment dans le miroir. C'est un autre Ianto qui le regarde et cela le met un peu mal à l'aise. Peut-être que c'est cela devenir adulte.

Jack se réveille un matin dans un grand lit vide et froid. Ses tempes pulsent douloureusement et ses muscles protestent vigoureusement lorsqu'il essaye de se lever, ce qui l'oblige à s'y reprendre à deux fois. Il n'a absolument aucune idée d'où il se trouve, ni de ce qu'il fait là. Son dernier souvenir implique John Hart et une certaine quantité d'alcool ; à priori pour fêter son 30ème anniversaire, mais il est impossible d'obtenir quelque chose de plus précis de son cerveau embrumé. Il lui faut même plusieurs minutes avant de repérer un verre d'eau ainsi qu'un morceau de papier posé sur sa table de chevet.

« Joyeux 32ème anniversaire. Je t'avais prévenu qu'à trop faire le con tu allais te faire chopper. J'espère qu'ils ne t'ont pas réduit à l'état de légume. Tes affaires sont dans la valise en dessous de ton lit, avec une lettre de l'Agence t'indiquant la marche à suivre. A+.  
J.H. »

« Oh putain. »  
L' Agence vient donc de lui piquer deux ans et il a envie de massacrer quelqu'un. Il avait été prévenu dès son entrée à l'Agence mais cela ne l'empêche pas de bouillir d'indignation. Sa colère est tellement forte qu'il déchire la lettre de ses supérieurs sans la lire. Il a envie de vomir, sa tête tourne et il est presque certain de ne pas pouvoir réussir à marcher droit... Il s'en fiche complètement. Il se lève, enfile les premiers vêtements qu'il trouve et quitte ce qui se révèle être un hôtel de seconde zone.  
L' Agence peut bien aller se faire foutre. Il en a finit avec elle et il ne prendra d'ailleurs même pas la peine de leur envoyer une lettre de démission.

Ianto demande Lisa en mariage quelques semaines avant le désastre de Canary Wharf. Ils ne sortent ensemble que depuis trois mois, mais il sait qu'il s'agit de la seule et de l'unique. Sa mère pense qu'il se précipite et que cela les mènera droit à la catastrophe. Elle est celle qu'il veut ; celle qui arrive à le faire rire, à le faire se sentir homme et fier de ce qu'il est. Son amour et son désir pour elle dépassent tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer un jour. Tellement, qu'il a parfois l'impression que cela suinte par tous les pores de sa peau. Lisa est belle, intelligente, spirituelle. Il aime embrasser le carré de peau de son poignet gauche qui est marqué par une légère cicatrice - souvenir d'une de ses premières rencontres avec un weevil - et poser sa tête contre son sein droit pour entendre les battements de son cœur. Il aime lui faire l'amour plusieurs fois par jours, n'importe où et n'importe quand. Dans leur appartement, dans un coin des archives, contre le mur du bureau du responsable de section, dans une cabine téléphonique, dans un taxi... Il veut lui faire un million d'enfants, même si cela signifie qu'il devra assister à tous les accouchements. Pour elle, il est prêt à le faire.

Alors, lorsque quelques semaines plus tard, l'enfer s'abat sur eux et retourne le monde à l'envers, il ne reste pas dehors à regarder les flammes dévorer ce qu'il reste du building de Torchwood 1. Il fout son poing dans la gueule du paramedic' qui essaye de panser ses blessures et court à l'intérieur pour retrouver Lisa. Son bras et ses cotes cassés lui arrachent des grognements de douleur. Les flammes lèchent son dos et son visage et il sent les cloques se former et ses poils roussirent. Mais, il ne s'arrête pas.  
Il la trouve derrière un rideau de plastique fondu et sent son cœur s'arrêter de battre lorsqu'il prend conscience du métal, du sang et des restes de matière grise qui jonchent la table d'opération. En tremblant, il cherche son pouls et le trouve. Régulier. Léger. Présent.  
C'est tout ce qui importe. Il ne sait pas comment ils vont sortir d'ici, ni comment il va réussir à revenir à ce qu'était leur vie il y a encore quelques heures. Il n'y pense pas. Mécaniquement, il se dirige vers les archives, miraculeusement encore intactes, et vole tous les plans et recherches récoltées sur les Cybermen, avant de mettre le feu au reste avec son briquet. Il cache les documents sauvés sous sa chemise et prend une grande inspiration avant de trainer Lisa avec lui. Il pourra revenir plus tard pour le reste. Quand tout sera finit. Pour l'instant, il doit juste les sortir d'ici.  
Elle est la seule et l'unique, il n'y a pas de limite à ce qu'il est prêt à faire pour elle. Il sent soudain sur ses épaules le poids de ses trop jeunes années, mais il n'y prête pas attention.  
Il sait où aller et qui trouver.

Lorsque Jack se retrouve seul sur le Satellite 5, il ne sait pas comment réagir. Il sent la vie pulser dans ses veines, mais sa raison lui hurle que ce n'est pas normal. Pas juste. Il n'arrive pas à temps pour retenir le Tardis et un désespoir sans nom l'envahit lorsqu'il voit les plus belles semaines de son existence s'en aller sans même un au revoir. Après ça, que lui reste t'il ?  
Chercher ? Où ? Quand ?  
Attendre peut-être.  
Il lui faudra un aller simple pour Cardiff, plusieurs morts, beaucoup d'alcool, une joueuse de tarot et l'exécution sommaire d'un extra-terrestre à tête de poisson pour arriver à le sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle il s'est plongé. Torchwood l'accueille ensuite à bras ouvert et ne le laisse plus repartir, lui donnant ainsi un but, un passe temps et l'illusion d'appartenir quelque part.  
Jack finit le 19e siècle et traverse le 20e dans ce qui lui semble être aussi court qu'un clignement de paupières et aussi long que la tectonique des plaques. Plus le temps passe, plus sa notion du temps s'érode et plus il se détache de l'humanité. Torchwood l'absorbe et le maintient à flot. Cela lui donne quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, ce qui est pour lui la plus puissante des drogues. A l'aube du 21ème siècle, il prend la tête de la branche de Cardiff sans le vouloir, parce qu'il est le seul à rester, face à ce que cette nouvelle ère qui commence par un bain de sang.  
Suit une flopée de noms. Toshiko, Owen, Suzie, Ianto… qui finissent par vouloir dire quelque chose, même s'il ne l'avait pas prévu. Et puis Gwen arrive avec ses gros sabots et lui balance sans préambule son humanité oubliée à la gueule. Ca fait mal et il finit par comprendre qu'il l'aime pour ça.

**Maturité**

Les premières semaines après la mort de Lisa sont difficilement supportables. Ianto boit beaucoup et dort trop, passant le reste de son temps à débiter des inepties au psychologue qui lui diagnostique un cas de PTSD. Une lumière celui là.  
Il attend la dose de Retcon qui viendra le renvoyer à l'école primaire, prêt à loger une balle dans la tête de celui ou celle qui sera chargé de cette mission. Il espère que ce sera Jack.  
Finalement, personne ne vient et Ianto ne comprends plus rien. Il devrait être mort ou ne plus se rappeler de son propre nom, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il est obligé de vivre avec tous ces souvenirs qui le hantent et se bousculent dans sa tête jusqu'à lui donner envie de vomir. C'est de la torture et il hait Jack pour ça. Il le hait comme il n'a jamais hait quelqu'un auparavant et cela le soulage un petit peu de pouvoir encore ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort au milieu de l'indifférence profonde qui teinte à présent tous les gestes de son quotidien.  
Oh, bien sûr, il pourrait mettre fin à ses jours ou, moins radical, tout simplement partir et recommencer une nouvelle vie, mais ce serait bien trop facile. C'est ce qu'une personne censée ferait ; c'est ce que n'importe qui ferait. Mais pas Ianto. Torchwood est tout ce qui lui reste, même s'il en hait chaque atome du plus profond de son âme.  
Alors, il attend. Il attend de pouvoir y retourner pour se refondre dans ses murs et y reprendre sa place. Il passe son mois de suspension en attentes. D'abord, il attend le Retcon. Qui ne vient pas. Puis il attend Jack. Qui ne vient pas non plus. Alors il attend de pouvoir retourner travailler. Il change d'appartement et range les affaires de Lisa. Il s'achète un nouveau costume. Il va voir sa famille et apprend un garder un masque en toutes circonstances, pour que plus jamais personne ne puisse voir à travers.  
Au bout d'un mois, il enfile ses nouveaux vêtements, cire ses chaussures et ajuste sa cravate avant de monter dans un taxi qui l'emmène au Millenium Center. Il est accueilli par un hochement de tête, des murmures et une tasse de café insipide de la part de Tosh.  
Il a presque l'impression de revenir à la maison.

Les jours se suivent et se ressemblent. Jack traverse son temps à Torchwood comme il traverse le reste : Sans prendre prise. Du moins, en est-il persuadé. Il flirte, il tue, il ordonne, il court d'un endroit à l'autre... Il ne se pose jamais et ne voit rien.  
Il ne voit pas la descente aux enfers de Suzie. Elle est un visage familier qui peuple son univers avec constance, jusqu'au jour où elle lui tire une balle dans la tête, avant de se donner la mort, parce qu'un gant de résurrection a su lui dévorer la conscience. La balle qui lui traverse le cerveau lui fait l'effet d'un électrochoc. Ce n'est pas la première qu'il en prend une et ce ne sera sûrement pas la dernière, mais elle le réveille, comme s'il venait de sortir tout d'un coup d'un sommeil cotonneux. Il se prend en pleine figure un ensemble de sentiments contradictoires qu'il ne sait pas gérer et qu'il préfère occulter. Mais, il ne peut pas oublier qu'il n'a pas su voir.  
C'est sans doute pour cela que la trahison de Ianto lui tombe dessus plus douloureusement encore. Une colère froide et profonde l'envahit alors, et il doit se faire violence à ce moment là pour ne pas le tuer sur place, le réduire en pièces et l'oublier, comme il a pu oublier tous les autres. Mais, une fois de plus, il n'a rien vu derrière l'apparence papier glacé du parfait majordome se fondant dans les murs et dans les ombres... Il n'a jamais fait attention et n'a pas su voir ce qui se cachait derrière la façade silencieuse du costume bien taillé. Il n'a vu que l'enveloppe et les sourires. Si tôt après Suzie, il ne peut rejeter la faute sur personne à part lui-même.  
Et puis, de toute façon, il ne peut pas se permettre de tuer ou de laisser se perdre dans la nature un homme capable de construire une unité centrale maintenant un Cybermen en vie, tout en piratant l'intégralité de leur système de vidéosurveillance sans que Tosh ne s'en aperçoive, ni que cela n'affecte ses activités régulières au sein de Torchwood.

Jack et Ianto se croisent beaucoup mais ne se rencontrent jamais vraiment. Ils dansent l'un autour de l'autre pendant si longtemps que l'air en devient moite de silences et de regards tendus. Il y a trop de haine refoulée, de trahisons non pardonnées et d'histoires tues pour qu'il en soit autrement.  
La concrétisation de cette tension leur ressemble par son absurdité et son décalage. Ianto fait le premier pas par-dessus le cadavre de leur ancienne collègue, et le relâchement dans l'atmosphère de la pièce lui est presque audible. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il le fait. Ce n'était pas réfléchi, pas prévu et ses propres gestes lui paraissent complètement étrangers. Jusque là, l'idée même lui semblait inconcevable, mais il sait aussi que c'était quelque part inévitable.  
Leur première fois est comme toutes les premières fois. Inadéquate, trop rapide, fuyante et inaboutie. Sans doute parce qu'une montre à gousset ne peut pas effacer le mur qui se dressera toujours entre eux, même si elle peut les aider à le rendre plus mince.  
Ils font l'amour sans un mot, mais en pleine lumière. Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire, mais rien à cacher non plus. C'est pressé, violent et hésitant, ce qui ne va pas très bien ensemble. Ils se griffent, se mordent et déchirent leurs vêtements plus qu'ils ne les enlèvent. Jack en récolte une lèvre fendue, Ianto un bleu à l'épaule droite et ils cassent une chaise en la bousculant trop violement par terre. Ianto ne s'explique pas ce qui est en train de se passer et il y a trop de mauvaises explications pour qu'il en choisisse une en particulier. Jack est loin de le lui demander de toute façon.  
Ianto sent son corps bruler d'une soif trop longtemps réprimée et sur laquelle il ne veut pas mettre de mots. Réconfort, présence, oubli... il a couché avec d'autres personnes - d'autres corps anonymes oubliés dès le lendemain matin - exactement pour les même raisons. En quelques secondes, il se retrouve contre un corps dur, une bouche collée à la sienne. Il ne répond pas tout de suite au baiser, avant de tout envoyer au diable et de fermer les yeux. Ianto sent la peau de Jack sous ses doigts. Elle est chaude et vibrante comme celle de n'importe qui et cela l'effraie un peu. Sans doute parce qu'il n'a plus considéré Jack comme un simple être humain depuis trop longtemps.

« Alors, murmure-t-il contre ses lèvres, avant de glisser ses doigts vers son entrejambe. Où est-ce qu'on va maintenant ? »

C'est une question rhétorique, mais Jack répond à son initiative sans hésiter et Ianto se rend très vite compte que Jack sait ce qu'il fait, mais qu'il a également pris conscience que ce n'est pas son cas. Et, Ianto n'en a absolument rien à faire. Il veut... Ianto a besoin de ce contact là. Maintenant. Il a besoin de s'oublier pendant quelques minutes et c'est le seul moyen efficace qu'il connaisse et qui ne lui colle pas une gueule de bois. Quelque part, il pense que Jack lui aussi éprouve cette sorte de désespoir et c'est sans doute ce qui les fait se rencontrer finalement à mi-parcours.

Il n'y a pas de seconde fois, juste un baiser maladroit bien plus tard, dont il ne veut pas connaître la signification et, lorsque Jack part avec le docteur, Ianto pense alors qu'ils sont en quelque sorte des perpendiculaires parallèles. Cette expression symbolise bien toute l'impossibilité de la chose et il ne sait pas si cela l'attriste ou pas, il préfère ne pas se poser la question.  
Mais, Jack revient et les choses changent. Ou suivent leur court. Tout dépend de la perspective.

**Mort**

Le premier mort que Ianto voit s'appelle Roger David, tué par un weevil, deux jours après son arrivée à Torchwood 1. Il passe les minutes suivantes à vomir dans le caniveau et à essayer de reprendre le contrôle de ses mains qui ne veulent pas s'arrêter de trembler. Ca aurait pu être lui.  
Quatre ans plus tard, Ianto n'est pas encore mort et a remarqué qu'il était plutôt doué pour survivre. Il sait aussi que cela ne durera pas et, probablement plus vite qu'il ne le pense. On ne vit pas vieux à Torchwood, c'est sous-entendu dans le contrat.  
Le temps continue de passer et de s'écrire tout seul et Torchwood sème ses cadavres sans que cela ne semble affecter le reste du monde. Ils ne sont plus que trois maintenant et le vide que cela créé est tellement immense que Ianto se demande comment ils pourront seulement arriver à le combler un jour. L'absence de Tosh et d'Owen est partout. Elle est dans leurs tasses de café vide et sur leurs bureaux parfaitement rangés, mais aussi dans les cartons pleins de leurs affaires qu'il se refuse encore à jeter et dans les e-mails des propriétaires de leurs appartements qui se plaignent de ne pas avoir touché de loyer ce mois ci. Ianto n'a pas encore pris le temps de résilier les bails et il ne sait pas s'il se le prendra un jour. La mort est omniprésente et entache tous ses gestes, même ceux qu'il décide de ne pas faire.  
Son anniversaire se rapproche progressivement et Ianto réalise qu'il va bientôt avoir 26 ans. Il se sent très jeune et en même temps très vieux. Il a vu bien plus de morts qu'il n'est sain d'en avoir vu lorsqu'on a à peine dépassé le quart de siècle, mais il a également pris conscience de sa toute petite taille à l'échelle de l'univers et il ne changerait ça pour rien au monde. Il a vu des choses merveilleuses et d'autres terrifiantes. Torchwood, pense-t-il, est un miroir de l'âme humaine. On y trouve le meilleur comme on y trouve le pire. Et, cela ressemble tellement à Jack que cela le fait sourire.

Jack n'est ni vivant, ni mort. Ou plutôt, il est mort trop de fois et a vécu trop longtemps pour que cela soit pertinent.  
Il a vu – et verra encore – plus que personne ne verra jamais et il se rappelle de chaque personne rencontrée, de chaque prénom et de chaque corps tenu serré contre le sien. C'est à cela qu'il se raccroche depuis toujours même s'il refuse parfois de l'accepter. Mille ans passés sous terre à compter et recompter des visages fuyants et à mélanger passé, présent et futur n'y ont rien changé. Tous ceux qui ont croisé sa route y ont laissé une empreinte et un sens. Se souvenir d'eux après avoir été enterré vivant durant tant d'années est bien plus qu'un exploit. C'est un miracle. Et, s'il ne se souvient plus de tout, s'il lui arrive de se tromper de prénom ou d'époque... et bien, cela n'a aucune espèce d'importance. Il se rappelle assez de l'amour qui le lie aux morts pour les pleurer avec ceux qui restent.  
Jusqu'ici, Jack n'a jamais cessé de fuir et, il se dit parfois que c'est ce qui le rend si semblable au docteur. Sauf qu'à présent, même encore entouré par les morts, les fantômes et les silences, il se pourrait bien qu'il ait fini par trouver sa place.


End file.
